Yes, I believe in Santa
by LiLi-Sama
Summary: It's that time of year where people sit around & get fat. At least that's what it looks like to Kairi, who is secretly Santas little helper. And it doesn't help that Sora,Santa's son,keeps teasing her. Will this elf find herself falling for her boss' son?
1. Introduction

_**Disclaimer: **There once was a hermit crab named George. George loved Kingdom Hearts. He one day decided not to include a disclaimer in his fan fic. The next day the earth exploded. You see kids, I'm not like George. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Nor am I a hermit crab.__

* * *

_

_**Authors Note: **I remember this time last year I was reading this fabulous fan fic where Riku was Santa's son and the KH crew was either elves or children who got gifts...but they quit the fic after one chapter. So I'm sort of doing something like it. Hope you enjoy it! By the way..this is my first 'first person' fan fic.__

* * *

_

**Yes, I believe in Santa  
**_Chapter One: Introduction  
_By Lili-Sama

I hate bells.

No I'm not an anti-Christmas communist or anything. I like silver bells, jingle bells, and all that jazz. I just hate the bells that release you from class. While you are going "What the crap", let me explain.

See, I was reading a book. Not just any book! This book was the best book I've read since ..well...that summer. See, this girl can see ghost...and she can talk to ghost...

Well, I've never been the one that was good at explaining things. Anywho, my math teacher was teaching us about graphs. But, me being the "let's hang out at the library!" geek, I had already learned that and therefore I was giving myself an award. AKA, the book. This is what I had happened to be reading...

_"We both have a gift," Drew smiled at me. He used the same smile he used to win half of the girls in our school. This, was not including me. He had be pinned up against the cold marbel walls. "Think of what we could do together!"_

_"I don't want to." My voice shook. Can you blame me for being scared? This guy had tried to kill off my boyfriend! Except ..for the fact he's already dead. You get my drift. "In fact, I'd like to get to class now, thanks." I tried to duck under his arms._

_"Oh no you don't!" he cried. He just used his body to pin me to the wall now. And let me tell you, even though I hated Drew's guts ..his body didn't exactly make me cringe. He looked me straight in the eye. I chose this moment to notice that his face was a little to close to mine. "I'm going to-"_

Yep. The bell rang. And I couldn't exactly sit there and continue reading. Then Ms. Ami would know I wasn't paying attention in class. So I had to quickly bookmark my page before Wakka got out of his chair, giving her a clear view of me.

"Kairi-chan," I heard a voice call me while I was thinking about my silent rant. I turned around to find an overly tan foreign boy waving to me. "What class to you have next?"

That was Wakka. He's from Jamaica (or something). He definitely stands out here in Japan. Since he plays a lot of outdoor sports he's really tan and muscular. And if that didn't make him stand out enough, he has this flaming red hair. But they always say to never judge a book by it's cover. And I should know. I've checked them all out from the library.

"Biology," I sighed while shoving my algebra book into my eye matching back pack. I swung my backpack over my shoulders and began leaving the room.

"Alright," Wakka waved to me. "I'll talk to you later!"

But I couldn't exactly tell him as I was waving goodbye to him that he wouldn't see me later. Not until much later. Because today was the day I-

"KAIRI-CHAN!" Someone glomped me the moment I got out into the hall. I opened my eyes and saw I was on the cold tile floor with Selphie, an overly hyperactive, sugar obsessed girl with beautiful brown hair, holding onto my neck. And she seemed to nuzzle her head against me as if she were a cat. "Ohayo!" _(A/N: "Good Morning!")_

"Ohayo Selphie," I greeted her awkwardly as I pushed her off of me. I already had enough people looking at me strangely. I didn't need a girl hanging off of me for them to have an excuse. "What's going on?"

"It's almost Christmas break!" Selphie nuzzled me more. I swear, if she didn't have a crush on Leon (like most of the girls, not including me, did) I swear she was a lesbian. "And I'm going to misssss yoooou Onee-chan!" _(A/N: "Older sister")_

"Hai, hai Imouto-chan," I gently pat her on the head. Hmm..I wish she could get off of me. It's sort of awkward having a hundred pound teenager strangling you while her body weight was causing your math book to dig into your spin. But I wasn't going to complain. _(A/N: "Yes ,yes younger sister")_

No wait. Yes I was. "Can you get off of me?" I asked politely while keeping a straight face.

Selphie happily nodded and did so. Then she held out her hand to help me up. She brushed her uniform off and started walking with me. "So, what class are you going to next?"

I think everyone was out to get me. Either that or everyone around here just thinks a like. "Biology."

"That sucks!" Selphie exclaimed in her sugar happy tone. "I'm going to PE! We have to run three miles today. That's gonna suck. I think it's-"

"Hmm," I nodded, not caring that much what she thought. It doesn't matter if I really pay attention. Everyone says the same thing. Watch.

"Don't you agree Kairi?" Selphie asked me as she flicked her brunette hair.

"Yeah," nodding once more. "I don't see the couches running with us! So how dare they order us around?"

"Here, here!" Selphie cheered, causing a few people to turn around and look. That's just the type of person Selphie was. She was doomed to have people stare at her with straight jackets in their hands for all eternity.

Actually, about my comment...I know why couches don't run with us. Because they don't want to. They could prove to us any day of the week that they could run their fat asses off. They chose not to because they are lazy. A sad human quality.

"So where are you going for Christmas break?" Selphie asked as she went inside of my biology room with me. I set my stuff down at my desk.

"Oh, just spending time with the family," I smiled at her. Lie. Lie. Lie. Total lie. But it wasn't like I was going to tell her that.

"That's fun," Selphie nodded as her a thousand-words-a-minute-mouth continued blabbering on. Something about going to Jamaica. Yea...have fun seeing Wakka. He's probably going to worship the native cocoanuts ..or whatever foreign people do.

Don't get me wrong. I come off as bitter, I know that. It's not that I don't like my school mates. I just get PMS-like because I never get to spend any time with the people I adore. Two weeks? Not enough time at all. Most of that time I'm working anyways.

I can see your face. Your probably at your computer screen in your 'super man' PJs eating cheetos. Or something like that. And your probably thinking 'Work? During Christmas Holiday?'

But there is a reason for that. You see...I'm an elf.

And now I imagine your cheetos are on the floor because you are probably laughing your ass off. So let me set a few things straight right now:

**A)** Elves are not green little people with pointy hats. Thoughs are called Sick Munchkins.  
**B)** Yes we work for Santa.  
**C)** Yes there is actually a Santa Claus. Or, Santa Claus'. It's like a family business. Whoever is the son of the current Santa will take over when the dad dies. And then the son will have a son who will take place when he dies. Ect. ect.  
**D)** We do not stay at Santa's "Work shop" all year round and make toys. Maybe that's what they did a hundred years ago but today we just mostly buy them from toy stores.

Any questions? Feel free to email me at much?

"I can't wait for the break!" Selphie sighed dreamily. "Only one class period left. I say we celebrate with Wakka and them. What do you say?"

"Sure," I nodded with a yawn. "Why not?"

Selphie hugged my neck while screaming 'BANZAI' in my ear. I think she was glad that I got out of my anti-social state and decided to get a cup of coffee with them. But I only did this knowing I had a few hours to spare before I had to go. I wasn't totally heartless.

Maybe just a little, but not totally.

* * *

_**Authors Note:** That's it so far. That's more of an intro .everything actually starts next chapter. If I get enough positive reviews I'll continue the story. One chapter (I'm hoping) a day until Christmas. We shall see how that goes. This is the list of characters:_

**Kairi: **Secretly one of "Santa's elves" who his son, future Santa, picks on Kairi a lot.  
**Sora: **Son of Santa Claus, AKA Cloud. Likes to pick on Kairi.  
**Riku: **Head elf and Kairi's love interest.  
**Tidus: **Another elf and Kairi's friend.  
**Wakka: **One of Kairi's classmates at school.  
**Selphie: **One of Kairi's friends/classmates.  
**Namine: **A fellow elf  
**Cloud: **Santa Claus, Father of Sora.  
**Aerith: **Mrs. Claus, Mother of Sora.  
**Leon: **School stud and member in the band 'SQUFFIE'. Not a major character.  
**Yuffie: **Leon's friend, member in his band. Not a major character.


	2. BakaChan

_**Disclaimer: **Did you hear about Brittany Spears? She had a baby. This wouldn't have happened if she just said she didn't own Kingdom Hearts...poor Brittany.__

* * *

__**Authors Note: **Thanks for the positive reviews ...but I'd like to make this note (I always seem to have to make it when I get this sort of comment). It isn't my fault things are misspelled. I type really fast and sometimes don't catch the mistakes...and neither does spell check. And it isn't my fault they stop teaching you how to spell things after the fourth grade.__

* * *

**Yes, I believe in Santa  
**__Chapter Two: Baka-Chan_

"Would you like orange or grape soda?"

He asks me this question every year. And every year I politely tell the train assistant:

"Oh," with a smile of course. "I'll just take a water. I don't fancy soda."

And then he nods and usually goes away to Scotland, or in this case, the back of the train. But this year 'Cid' (I know this via name tag) happened to stick around. "So are you visiting your family again this year?"

I nodded and replied, "Yep." What could I say?_ 'No Cid. I am not going to visit my family. I'm actually secretly an Elf for Santa. You may ask me why I'm not skipping around his workshop in tights? That's because it doesn't work that way, bud. Oh, who are the men in the white coats? Can you please kindly tell them to get me that water? I am ever so thirsty.'_

Please.

"That's good," Cid mumbled. "They live in northern Japan, right?" This was followed by my nod. I also couldn't tell him that I was visiting Hokkaido just to become Santa's slave. I've learned to keep my mouth shut about these things.

Now Mr/Mrs/Ms. Cheeto eater, let me tell you this. Santa living in the north pole? Total bull shit. Us 'elves' use a lot of electricity. Don't you think electric companies would be a little suspicious to see that 20 of the energy is going to a deserted snow land up north? No, we aren't stupid. The 'north pole' of which you speak is just a small island off the coast of Hokkaido. And if anyone ask we are a 'toy company'. Which isn't exactly lying if you think about it.

I should tell you this now. The things you read in your picture books are complete lies. Santa isn't fat and old and neither is Ms. Claus. I already told you about that family business thing. Yes, we have reindeer. I should know, I clean their stables. Let me tell you, Rudolph is a complete bitch. Or bastard. Do reindeer have genders? I'll check that out later.

Going back to the Santa and Mrs. Claus thing, they aren't fat. They are actually very good looking (if I do say so myself). The current Santa's name is actually Cloud. Hard to believe, right? The fact that their names aren't Santa I mean. He's very well built (all the girl elves notice this a lot) and he has gorgeous blonde spiky hair. If he weren't my boss and already married, I'd say he was pretty...

Well...hot!

Now Aerith, Cloud's wife obviously, is Mrs. Claus and is the sweetest person you'd ever meet. That they didn't lie about in your children books. She's almost as tall as her husband and has curves that most girls (sadly, including me) pawn over and guys sigh over. And I will admit that she's even more beautiful then my adoptive mother.

Speaking of which, us elves aren't born with this magical power and are called to work for Santa for all of their lives. We kind of mate between ourselves and our children go to orphanages. Then someone adopts us. Around our seventh Christmas we get a letter in our 'language'. Our adoptive parents will read it and it says _"Mikomi Orphanage is hosting a camp for all the children who have been adopted!" _Thus, giving our excuse to go to Hokkaido every Christmas.

"Here's your water," Cid interrupted my thoughts. I blinked and realized I was starring out the window. I probably looked like an idiot too. It was dark as it ever could be and all that I could see was the lights in my train compartment reflecting off of the window.

So I got out of my baka like state and took the water. "Arigatou," I mumbled as I took the water. How much time did I have before we reached Hokkaido? I always hated the train ride up. It takes way to long. And these seats are the most uncomfortable pieces of-

"Anything else I can get you?" Cid asked in his work voice. You know what I mean. That voice that's always cheerful and helpful. I wish I could hear what his regular voice sounded. I can imagine he mumbled a lot. He also sounds like a smoker. Probably cusses a lot too. This guy seems like someone with a lot of hidden anger, more or less.

Stop spacing out Kairi! "Hmm," I thought a moment. "Do pretzels cost anything?"

"Nope," Cid smiled. "Everything is free. But I was suggesting you'd maybe want a warm meal."

"That's alright," I answered with a hidden smile as I thought about the feast that was going to await me upon arrival. It is, after all, the first official day of the break. "I'm going to eat with my family."

A.K.A. My fellow elves and the big cheese. Cheese ...hmm...I wonder if there'd be cheese in the meal. Not a lot of the elves like cheese. It's the one dairy product we can't stand.

Mental slap! Space out one more time and I will-

"That sounds pleasant," Cid nodded in an almost jealous tone of voice. "I'll come right back with your pretzels."

"Alright," I mumbled as he once more left my compartment. I looked around the room Cid just left. It almost seemed like it jumped out of the Harry Potter books. Kind of relaxing.

"Here you go ma'am," Cid came back and handed me my pretzels. I thanked him and looked down at the bag. Cid seemed to notice that I was starring at the bag with ever-so-shining eyes. "Anything wrong?"

"No," I smiled almost too much up at him. "It's nothing. Thank you Cid."

"See you later Kairi..." he bowed before leaving me to myself once more. I took the time to smile at what was in my hands.

"This is his favorite brand," I smiled to myself. I could tell too well that I was blushing like a fat kid looking at porn. Oh my, oh my Kairi is in love.

* * *

"Arigatou!" I exclaimed happily as I skipped off the train. With my suitcase in my hands, I made my way into the station. Once inside I looked around the mass crowd to see if my ride had come to pick me up yet. I saved the bag of pretzels just for him you know. Riku was going to marry me and I'll bear his children when he takes a look at these pretzels. More or less. I looked around once more to see if my ride was there to pick me up yet. Once I found them I gasped in shock.

"NANI!" I yelled out loud for the entire station to hear. There holding a sign that said _Kairi-chan _with a little smiley face on the side was the person I hated most. I stomped right up to him and gave him one of my famous glares. "What the heck are you doing here Sora?" _(A/N: "What?")_

"Picking you up," he smiled. This guys name is Sora, AKA Santa's son. And by the way, he is most irritating person you'll ever meet in your life. "Anything wrong?"

"Yes there is!" I continued screaming at him. Can't blame me for being a bitch. After all, I was expecting someone _else!_ "How dare you call me by my first name? AND CHAN? WHO SAID YOU COULD-"

"Hold your horses!" he exclaimed as he coolly put his index finger on my lips. "Your precious Riku was going to come but he got caught up in business."

I felt my face go red at 'precious Riku'. Was it that obvious? Before I could talk back Sora said, "Fine. I won't call you Kairi-chan anymore. Would you like that?"

I blinked at the surprise. "Yeah. I'd like that."

Then the brunette smirked. "I'll call you Baka-chan instead." _(A/N: "Idiot")_

"NANI?" I screamed once more. See what I mean? Total jerk. I groaned rather loudly when Sora motioned for me to follow him. Like I'd want to follow this jack ass after he called me Baka-chan.

"Come on Baka-chan," he continued smirking as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Tidus and Namine are already waiting in the car."

I know. 'GASP! A CAR!' ...There are many things you don't know about Christmas World. Like how everyone stops believing in Santa? That's because that whole naughty and nice list actually exist. And the nice kids usually only ask for a gift or two. So gradually your parents buy you more and more gifts. Then one day, BAM! You realize your parents are the ones putting half of thoughs gifts under the tree.

And we don't give gifts to non-believers. We aren't going to waste our time.

"Alright I'm coming," I grumbled as I picked up my suit case. Wait. I picked up _my_ suitcase? Lazy ass Santa's son. Whenever Riku picks me up he always offers to carry my stuff.

Reminds me to put that on my list of 'Reasons why I hate Sora'.

So I dragged my suitcase along as I followed Jack Ass-kun (HAHA SORA!) to his red BMW where I saw two familiar faces. "Tidus-kun! Namine-chan!" I smiled brightly as I threw my suitcase in the trunk. The sight of these two blondes were a gift from God. Hurray for God! I was safe for a little while longer.

"Hey Kairi," Tidus high-fived me as I hopped into the car. Oh my the leather seats felt nice after being on thoughs uncomfortable train seats for three hours.

I smiled even wider at this. Is it possible to get stretch marks from smiling too widely? Not like I cared at the moment. "_Heeeeey_ Tidus," I imitated the Fonze. And let me tell you. I was the best elf who did the Fonze.

Well, only elf. But I don't take back my statement. "Hey Namine. How have you guys been?" By this time, Sora had pulled out onto the busy highway that led to the boats. Thoughs boats took us to 'DESTINY ISLAND', as us elves like to call it.

"I've been really good," Namine smiled as she took her gaze off of her drawing. I bent over to see what it was.

"Oooh I like that!" I exclaimed and nodded in approval. In unfinished picture, we were all in our elf uniforms (yes, the tights and pointy shoe thing? We sadly still do that. And yes, it sucks very much so) riding reindeer. A little childish but it doesn't really matter. Namine is a pretty kick ass drawer.

"Domo," Namine slightly blushed as she went back to drawing. Namine rarely talks. She mostly expresses herself through her drawings. Which is good, because when she does talk she's annoying as hell. _(A/N: "Thanks" and when Domo and Arigatou are put into the same phrase it means "Thank you very much.")_

"Does anyone have a cell phone?" I asked the group. Hopefully _he_ didn't answer.

"What do you need it for," Sora, sadly, answered me. Then that twisted smirk formed on his eeeeevil little face. "Baka-chan." Not only did he give me a crude nick name but did he have to pronounce every syllable in that annoying little voice of his? What am I saying, of course he does.

"My friends wanted me to call once my ride picks me up," I replied as I tried to keep my cool. "Since Sanako is out of town and all." Sanako referring to my adoptive mother of course.

"Oh sure," Sora shrugged as he met my gaze. Did he not know to keep his eye on the rode? No, no keep your calm Kairi. Not everything about him is bad. "Wait," he blinked in surprise. "You have friends?"

Oooooh my you could see the anger steaming off of me by this point. "Yes," I gritted my teeth. "I do in fact have friends. Of the elf and human kind." I swear, if his dad wasn't my boss-

"Calm down Baka-chan," he smiled with a smirk. God I hate that smirk. "I'll let you borrow my cell phone." He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to me. "There you go."

"Arigatou," I mumbled under my breath. What am I going to do when this guy becomes Santa? Oh my I hope I die before that. Save me the misery now. I took the cell phone from him and began dialing a certain sugar happy someone's number.

"Moshi, Moshi?" Selphie answered on the other line. "Who is this?" _(A/N: "Hello?"...go to freedict(dot)com)'_

"Hey Selphie," I greeted her. "It's Kairi."

"KAIRI-SAN!" Selphie exclaimed. I was glad we were miles apart. I could only imagine the glomp she would have given me. "How are you? Where are you? What are you? When-"

Let's see. I'm peachy, minus the fact that Riku, the guy I'm in love with, didn't pick me up. And Sora did in his place. Who's Sora? Oh it's this guy I hate. He calls me Baka-chan and I'm pretty sure he's gay. He probably makes the male elves become his sex slaves. Where am I? In his BMW. How can this guy afford one I have no clue. What am i? Oh I'm an elf. I work for Santa. Wait! Don't hang up Selphie!

As if.

"Whoa Selphie!" I laughed as in I were handling a galloping horse. "I'm fine. I'm in my...erm..." Think Kairi! Selphie thinks your visiting family. "Cousin's car. He picked me up from the train station." I looked up at the front seat and saw Sora giving me a rather confused look. Well, as the gaming nerds would say.. 'stfu' Sora!

"That's good," Selphie brightly added. "Wakka is over playing video games with my onee-chan." _(A/N: "Older sister") _I heard her laugh on the other end. "Who could believe Yuffie liked all these guy things?"

I would. I only have to wrap her gifts every year. And let me tell you, she doesn't ask for cell phones like the other girls her age. It's Halo 2, Legend of Zelda, Grand Theft Auto, ect. "Not me," I laughed. Oh if she only knew how much I lied to her.

"Well it's good to know your safe," Selphie yawned. "But I'm tired. You do know it's almost eleven right?"

"Yes," I slumped down in my seat. I will admit, I was a little tired also. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Okay," Selphie yawned once more. "See you later Kairi," was the last thing she said before she hung up. And it was the last thing I heard before I nodded off.

And the next thing I knew, I was being woken up by Jack Ass-kun himself (I hope that never slips out in real life conversation). "Get up Baka-chan." I hate that smirk, I hate that smirk, I hate that smirk! "We're here."

I yawned and looked up. This place had always brought a smile to my face. A red painted cheery warehouse with green painted windows and doors all around. Trimmed with Christmas lights and decorations of all colors.

I was finally home for the holidays.

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Oh yeah...don't forget to send in your ideas if you have any :D. And suggestions...whatever. I've decided to put my myspace up in my profile._

**Kairi: **Secretly one of "Santa's elves" who his son, future Santa, gets picked on by Sora a lot.  
**Sora: **Son of Santa Claus, AKA Cloud. Likes to pick on Kairi.  
**Riku: **Head elf and Kairi's love interest.  
**Tidus: **Another elf and Kairi's friend.  
**Namine: **A fellow elf. Very quiet and likes to draw.  
**Selphie: **A very hyper classmate/friend of Kairi's. She doesn't know about elves.  
**Wakka: **One of Kairi's classmates at school.  
**Cloud: **Santa Claus, Father of Sora.  
**Aerith: **Mrs. Claus, Mother of Sora.  
**Leon: **School stud and member in the band 'SQUFFIE'. Not a major character.  
**Yuffie: **Leon's friend, Selphie's sister, member in his band. Not a major character.


	3. Riku

_**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts, O Kingdom Hearts! ...tra lalala I don't own yoooou...yep._

_

* * *

__**Authors Note: **This isn't much of a chapter but I hope you'll enjoy it anyways. I was supposed to take my permit test today but nooooo! It has to freaking SNOW! (Everyone was happy to be out of school but I was pissed off...XD I'm that big of a nerd.) So I've been in my room watching Tokyo Mew Mew (more inner nerd). Oh yeah! My myspace is up. Check it out?__

* * *

_

**Yes, I believe in Santa  
**_Chapter Three: Riku_

Oh my, oh my how I do love Cordon Bleu.

Rather random, I know. But think about it. I go to school and learn (or in my case, read a book behind the tall athletic kid). Then after getting attacked by random sugar high girls I have to sit on a train for three hours talking to 'Let's-put-on-a-happy-face' Cid. After that I get tortured by Mr. Jack Ass-kun himself. It's a busy day for a bitchy girl such as myself.

So after a day of miserable taunting and teasing I have a happy little reunion with my fellow elves. But nothing big yet since half of the elves haven't arrived. No matter what, having a warm meal like that was just what I needed.

"Oh gosh," I smiled as I slumped down by the wall. I sat there gazing at my stomach. "I do believe I might be getting fat!"

"Kairi-san," a light hearted chuckle came from behind. I turned around and saw two blazing aqua eyes looking through me. Or so it felt. God please don't blush now. "I think it's impossible for you to get fat. You have one of the best figures of all the girl elves."

Riku. Head of the elves. Secret occupation, sex god. I'm not even joking. I do not know anyone alive who looks that good with silver hair. "Thanks," I smiled as little as I could. Can't let out that many hints!

"No problem," he nodded. Riku then jumped over the hand rail of the stairs and landed by my side. And that jump was a fifteen foot drop I might add. Didn't flinch or nothing. Did I mention he's athletic? He gave me his famous white confident smile and sat by my side. "How have you been?"

"Good," I smiled as I looked at my knees. I will admit, I was kind of embarrassed. But Riku always knows how to say something to make my heart _doki-doki_. Watch. _(A/N: Doki-doki in a nutshell is a heart beat.."thump thumb"..get it? I might be using this one often.) _"How have you been?" I asked him back.

"Same as always," he said as he ran his fingers through his hair. Then he looked at me and softly said, "You've grown up into a beautiful lady, Kairi."

Oh my I was blushing. Very much so. Why do people blush? Can they not do something less embarrassing? Breaking into a random song and dance would be less embarrassing then blushing! "Hey!" I exclaimed in a giggle. "Your only a year older then me!"

"I know," Riku chuckled as he became interested in a strand of my hair and began wrapping it around his finger. "Can't I give my friend a compliment?"

'No,' is what I thought of saying. 'I mean yes. You can give me a compliment. Give me all the compliments you want. But don't give a girl that type of compliment unless you want her to bear your children.' But what I actually said was "Of course you can."

"That's what I thought," he winked. Oh my, oh my why must he flirt with me like this. He does it with all the other girl elves. Well, some of the girl elves. The girl elves who get off their asses and actually talk to Sex God-sama (I hope that never spills out in a real conversation). Riku then let go of my hair. "See you around Kai-chan. Tomorrow we must work!"

"Hurray! I get to wear green tights while making the same toy train over and over" I exclaimed sarcastically. This brought out one of his rare heart filled laughs. He stood up and rubbed his hand all over my hair.

"_Goodnight_ Kairi," was his parting words. I waited until he left before sighing and frowning. Sex God-kun has left the building. Poor emo Kairi...

I sighed as I stood up and looked around. What time was it? Probably past midnight by now. I stood there wondering what assignment I'd get tomorrow. I'd wrap presents or build toys. I'll even clean! Just please don't give me reindeer duty. Though I'd like to find out the genders of reindeer I don't want Rudolph trying to eat my hair again. It's short enough as it is.

"Baka-chan," chanted a voice from the stair railings. I slowly turned around to see Jack Ass-kun, A.K.A. Santa's Son, A.K.A. Sora peering from above, searching for me. "I got news."

"What is it?" I turned around and asked him. If he says he saved a bunch of money on his car insurance I think I may shoot myself.

He turned around to see me leaning against a wall. "My dad wants you to come to his office tomorrow morning for your assignment."

"I know that," I groaned as I began to cross my arms. "It's what all elves do."

"Yeah," he scratched his forehead. I let my gaze fall upon Sora's head. I wonder what Sora would look like in a Santa hat. Things are going to suck when he becomes Santa. I just have a painful feeling that he's going to boss me around the most. Maybe I'll run off to China. And then the Chinese would accept me as if I were them. No wait...that's wolves or something.

"But come early," Sora added. "Around eight or so. Okay?"

"Okay," I sighed, uncrossing my arms. "But if this is a trick again-" I started to say as I remembered last years trick. One word, Mistletoe. Year before that? Super _duper_ glue that glued my hands together for a week. That wasn't so bad because Riku fed me. And the year before that-

"It's not a trick!" Jack Ass-kun exclaimed. "It's an order from Cloud okay? He told me to tell you."

"We need a P.A. system around here," I mumbled to myself before giving Sora my ultra fake smile. "Alright," I shined my pearly whites. Or nearly whites. "I'll be there." God Kairi...if you acted any sweeter you'd give him diabetes. Wait, that's not a bad thing. Smile more!

Sora raised his eyebrow at me and shrugged. "Alright. Kon ban wa Baka-chan," he smirked before disappearing from my sight. _(A/N: "Good Night".)_

"I might kill him," I grinded my teeth together. "I just might."

* * *

_**Authors Note: **Seriously ..any ideas at all...I will take. I have no clue where this story is going. And guess what! Some of the things in this story are based off of my life. Minus the elf thing.._

**Kairi: **Secretly one of "Santa's elves" who his son, future Santa, gets picked on by Sora a lot.  
**Sora: **Son of Santa Claus, AKA Cloud. Likes to pick on Kairi.  
**Riku: **Head elf and Kairi's love interest.  
**Tidus: **Another elf and Kairi's friend.  
**Wakka: **One of Kairi's classmates at school.  
**Selphie: **One of Kairi's friends/classmates.  
**Namine: **A fellow elf. Likes to draw.  
**Cloud: **Santa Claus, Father of Sora.  
**Aerith: **Mrs. Claus, Mother of Sora.  
**Leon: **School stud and member in the band 'SQUFFIE'. Not a major character.  
**Yuffie: **Leon's friend, Selphie's sister, member in his band. Not a major character.


	4. Santa's Mission

_**Disclaimer: **Every time you say you don't own Kingdom Hearts, God kills a kitty. Save the kitties. Say you don't own Kingdom Hearts.__

* * *

__**Authors Note: **Yay for ideas! It's kind of snowing and sleeting so we got out of school. I do say that I think Texas will find any excuse to get out of school. But I don't mind because I can update stories and stuff.__

* * *

_

**Yes, I believe in Santa  
**_Chapter Four: Santa's Mission_

"I tied in a ribbon in my hair," I smiled and sang as I brushed my hair and looked in my dresser mirror. "And then I tried to smile. I got the feeling that I had changed who I was." I know, I'm a big nerd. Singing the Tokyo Mew Mew theme while getting ready? If anyone walked in I'd be dead meat. But this song is so...so...

Happy. Like kawaii happy. It's almost sickening. _(A/N: "Cute")_

"A little bit of courage becomes confidence. I had forgotten that fact," I paused a moment since there was no music to follow. Then I let my gaze glide to a picture frame that contained last years group photo. Everyone was smiling. Even me! And that was the night Sora, due to the evilness of his mistletoe trick, stole a kiss from me. I was mainly smiling because Riku had his arm around me. That memory alone brought a smile to my face.

"Until I met you," I quietly sang. Then, like the elfish nerd I was, I grabbed my hair brush and acted like it was a microphone. I jumped on my bed as if it were a stage and my stuff animals were the audience. "IT'S SHOW TIME!"

"Doki-doki sasete ne," I began to sing the song in Japanese. This part always sounded better that way anyways. "Itsudemo tokimeki tai no." _(A/N: "Make my heart beat faster and faster. I always want these exciting feelings".) _It's true. The song that is. I don't care if Riku likes me that way or not. And I quote any female character on almost any anime, 'I just like being around him'. Every time I see him I fall for him more. I don't think I could give that part up. My feelings that is.

"I want to show you a different me," I sang in English again. "So please!" Was I imagining things or were my stuff animals clapping? Ignore them. Your insane enough as it is Kairi. "Motto, motto sunao ni afurenru kono ki mochi wo!" _(A/N: "I became more and more open as I overflow with these feelings.)_

"Anata ni todoketai yo," I couldn't help smiling. _(A/N: "I want to give it all to you.") _"Please accept it my sweetheart," I threw my arms up in the air. Then I took a bow and to my surprise, I heard clapping. I lifted up my head and raised my eyebrow. There, sitting amongst my stuffed animals, was Tidus. No wonder I didn't recognize him...he's possibly as small as my teddy bear.

"Bravo," Tidus teased me as he stood up. He clapped as though he'd seen the best performance of his life. "Encore!"

"I hate you," I pouted as I plopped down on my bed. Tidus let out a playful laugh.

"I'm just clapping!" He exclaimed and clapped some more. The blonde boy did look rather funny amongst my usagi's and neko's. "Why up so early Kairi-chan?"

"No reason," I told him, keeping my groan back. "I just have to go down to the office early to get my assignment."

"Really?" Tidus titled his head. "That sucks."

"I know," I let my groan out as I continued brushing my hair.

"I mean that REALLY sucks," he continued.

I eyed him out of the corner of my eye. "Yes. I know."

"I mean that sucks more then a horny prostitute on valentines day."

You could only imagine the weird look I was giving him. "I...guess...so..."

"That sucks even more than-"

"Just stop there," I interrupted him. I flipped my now brushed hair and nodded at myself in the mirror for approval. Then a thought came to my mind. "Why are YOU up so early Tidus-kun?"

He flinched. So much that he knocked down Mr. Snuggle-Poo. And I just grinned in satisfaction. Oh my, oh my how he hated being called Tidus-kun.

"Couldn't sleep," he rocked back and forth. "So I was going to wake you up by screaming in your ear very loudly-"

Oh thanks Tidus. I would have _loved_ that one.

"But then I heard you singing and it was way too funny to pass up," grinned Tidus like a little boy. My heart sunk.

"Did I really suck that bad?" I laughed to pass it off. I'll admit, I was upset. It's not like I want to grow up and become a singer but I thought I at least had _some_ talent. Poor emo Kairi.

"No actually," Tidus thought about it. He nodded. Hmm, he kind of looks like a monkey. I should go into his bedroom one day and attach a monkey tail and ears to him. Then maybe stuff a banana in his pocket. THEN I'D SCREAM IN HIS EAR! DANCE MONKEY, DANCE!

Oh yeah. That paying attention thing? I'm not good at it.

"You were actually pretty good," Tidus told me (and yes it brought a smile to my face). "I mean your not Utada Hikaru but still good."

Heck, a compliment is a compliment and I'm willing to take them as I get them. "Thanks," I smiled as I put on some chap stick. I gazed at the clock. "HOLY CRAP!" I screamed (right in Tidus' ear...that made me happy). "I'm-"

"Late?" asked a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Jack Ass-kun, A.K.A. Sora, staring at me and glaring. And I'm the one who is supposed to glare at him!

Wait, what is he doing in my bedroom?

"What are you doing in my bedroom?" I asked him. Clever, aren't I? Then I remembered the Santa Clan's special 'power'. "Oh. You transported here."

Yep! You read right. Santa and his son's (no matter the number or annoyance of them) have the power to teleport themselves where ever they want. Like Sora did. They do this so they can deliver gifts. You know, they use the reindeer to fly but they teleport inside peoples houses to deliver the gifts.

What? The chimney? You think a man of any size could fit down those small ass things? They are Santa. Not God.

"Yes," Sora kept his stern look. "I did. And you Baka-cha," he grabbed my wrist. "Are late."

I sighed because I knew he was going to teleport me some where. He did it before. My third year here he teleported me to Russia. AND LEFT ME THERE! FOR THREE DAYS! "Make sure you lock my door," I told Tidus. He nodded and nervously looked at Sora.

Sora tugged at my wrist and his image started to fad. I looked down at myself and realized I was fading away also. I groaned and closed my eyes, knowing this was part of the teleportation process. And the next thing I knew I was in Santa's office. Sora smirked as he let go of my wrist. "My dad is going to be pissed off."

"It's not my fault Tidus snuck into my room and made me late," I grumbled softly. "Jack ass..." Jack Ass-kun's eyebrow lifted up.

"What was that Baka-chan?" he continued to smirk. I hate his power over me.

"I love you?" I questioned in a playful manner. He rolled this eyes. Obviously Sora doesn't know of humor.

"Sure you do," he mumbled and looked at the floor. "Dad!" he called out. "Kairi is here."

"I know," stepped in a tall blonde man. This man was still in his red pajama pants and rubbing his eyes. His beautiful, blonde, and usually spiked up hair was in a 'I-just-got-out-of-bed' look.

Which he obviously did.

"Dad!" Sora blushed and groaned. He put his head into his hand. "We have guest!"

"It's only Kairi," shrugged Sora's dad. I chuckled softly to myself at the quarrel.

"Hello Cloud," I bowed to my senpai. He just shrugged back and sat at his desk. I think I heard him mumble hello back to me. You could never be sure with Cloud.

"Call him Santa or Mr. Claus," Sora spat at me in an angry whisper. My eyes opened wide with surprise.

"Don't worry about it Kairi," Cloud yawned and ran his fingers through his hair. Why do guys do that anyways? Not that I mind. "You've been around long enough. You can call me whatever you want."

"Thank you Cloud," I bowed again as I took the time to give Sora a 'I-told-you-so' look. Oh my how he did glare at me. Don't worry Jack Ass-kun, I don't fancy you either.

"Now for you assignment," Cloud mumbled as he went on his own silent scavenger hunt underneath his desk. I was rather confused. Doesn't Aerith usually handle uniforms? What else could he be searching for?

Unless it was ...a shovel. God forbid!

"Ah here we go," Cloud came up from under his desk. He held a white box in his hands. "This will be your temporary uniform for this mission."

"Hai," I nodded as I took the box from him and eyed it carefully. "Just exactly what is-"

"I'll tell you," the blonde Santa interrupted me. Time to pay attention. "Kairi, you will be going down to Tokyo. There you will find all the fake Santa's that have little children sitting in their lap and asking them for gifts. You will go and attach a microphone to their beards."

Beards. Santa's don't look good with them. The first Santa and maybe a few after him thought they looked good with beards and beer belly's. And oh my they don't

"Kairi!" Sora spat at me while assuming the 'I'm-a-good-Santa's-son' position. "Stop spacing out."

"Hai," I nervously blushed. I was in front of _Cloud_ and he has to go and say that? I lifted up my head and saw Santa was simply chuckling at my behavior.

"Don't sweat it," Cloud smiled at me. Oh gosh he had a fabulous smile. Not as great as Riku's but not everyone could be a Sex God. "Like I was saying, you will attach a microscopic microphone in their beards. That way we can hear gift request from children who couldn't send their letters in."

"Hai!" I exclaimed happily. My smile was as big as Japan. I just got the easiest job on the face of the earth! For an elf always. You can imagine how ecstatic I was.

"And Sora?" Cloud turned to his son. "You will be aiding her with her mission."

His jaw dropped. My jaw dropped. And Cloud only grinned. Suddenly, this mission didn't sound so fun.

* * *

_**Authors Note: **Thanks for the ideas! I love the ones you guys are sending me. (For me to remember: Reindeers Fight when they stub their toe. No one would understand that so just ignore it.)_

**Kairi: **Secretly one of "Santa's elves" who his son, future Santa, gets picked on by Sora a lot.  
**Sora: **Son of Santa Claus, AKA Cloud. Likes to pick on Kairi.  
**Riku: **Head elf and Kairi's love interest. Likes to flirt.  
**Tidus: **Another elf and Kairi's friend.  
**Wakka: **One of Kairi's classmates at school.  
**Selphie: **One of Kairi's friends/classmates.  
**Namine: **A fellow elf. Likes to draw.  
**Cloud: **Santa Claus, Father of Sora.  
**Aerith: **Mrs. Claus, Mother of Sora.  
**Leon: **School stud and member in the band 'SQUFFIE'. Not a major character.  
**Yuffie: **Leon's friend, Selphie's sister, member in his band. Not a major character.


	5. Tokyo

_**Disclaimer: **In the game Kingdom Hearts, Sora likes a girl named Kairi. But in the occasional fan fic...he likes Riku. Or Tidus. Or some other random yaoi character. And when Kairi and Sora do hook up, it's usually by some insane brain switching experiment. This is how you know that we don't own Kingdom Hearts.__

* * *

__**Authors Note: **I have no ideas for the plot after this chapter. Eep! Oh yeah, I passed my permit test. Yay permit test!__

* * *

_

**Yes, I believe in Santa  
**_Chapter Five: Tokyo_

"I look like a freaking model!" I exclaimed as I looked into the mirror. I was currently wearing knee high boots and a jacket that met it. Under that I was wearing a plaid skirt, such as school girls would wear, and a regular shirt with a bloody heart drawing on it. Top it off with a scarf. "Is this supposed to be my disguise? I could just wear regular clothes. This will make me stand out more."

"We're going to Tokyo," Sora reminded me. "Your going to have to dress fashionable to blend in. Your clothes would only make you stick out more."

Thanks Sora. This is why I call you Jack Ass-kun.

"And you do look like a model in that," Sora pointed out to me. That made my head turn. Did he just say I looked like a model? "And not just the clothes. How much pounds of make up did you put on anyways?"

See? Sora could be nice. But he always has to ruin it. I turned and glared at him. "For your information I only have chap stick on." HA! Take that Jack Ass-Kun!

The brunette raised his eye at me. "Really? Your that naturally pretty?"

Nice comment again. And if that were Riku I'd blush. But Sora's going to come back with another stupid comment to completely wash that away.

"Because a few years ago you were a complete dog!" Sora exclaimed. See what I mean? Everyone around here is so predictable. "I remember your second year-"

"Shut it Sora," I snapped at him. Let's face it. You tell a girl she was or is ugly and she will kill you like a ninja. "You weren't no prize neither."

"Let's just stop arguing," Sora ran his fingers through his hair. SEE! Every guy keeps _doing that!_ "We're going to have to spend the day together so we might as well get along."

"Well put," I agreed. This was followed by a sigh. "But I can't see why I can't go by myself." Or with Riku. "I can understand you'll teleport me there and junk," Without Riku. "But what's the point of you after that?"

"What are you going to do when you need to come back?" Sora grinned at me, knowing he was right. "And besides. This isn't a one man job. Two people are needed."

No duh. "I just don't see why someone else couldn't go," I mumbled. Like Riku. If I were in trouble, Riku and his sexy hair would save the day. Then we'd have sex for some reason. Don't ask me why, that's how it happens in the movies.

"Look Kairi," Sora groaned in frustration. "Your precious Riku isn't coming and I am. Just get over it." Before I had a chance to glare at him or anything he had grabbed my hand. "I'm going to try to teleport into the bathroom of a Tokyo Mall."

"I hate to tell you Sora," I started to tell him. But let's face it, I didn't hate to tell him at all. I was enjoyed to tell him. "But people use the bathrooms."

"Then let's aim for an empty stall," he chuckled as he squeezed my hands. Before I knew what was happening, our body images had started to fade and we were traveling to Tokyo. I decided to close my eyes since I didn't like the sensation of teleporting. By the time I had opened my eyes again, we had succeeded with out plan.

We were in an empty stall in (possibly) a Tokyo Mall.

"Looks like we did-" I started to say before Sora covered my mouth with his hand. I tried to bit him and force him to let me talk. But then he shushed me.

"Someone's coming," Sora whispered. I stopped struggling and decided to listen in. He was right. I was hearing the steps of high heels ever so slowly approaching our stall.

I put the 'What are we going to do?' look on my face. Sora shrugged and looked even more worried when the foot steps became closer. And closer. And closer.

"Hey look," hummed the voice, now outside our stall. "There's two pairs of feet in here."

Sora and my faces both instantly flushed. I think I heard him mumble 'kuso' before he did the unthinkable.

He kissed me. Right on the lips. And oh my if I didn't have a mission in danger I'd kick this guy in the balls. Not that he has any. I kept my eyes open and saw Sora giving me a glare that read 'Stick with the plan'. I felt like groaning (which would probably be inappropriate anyways) as I closed my eyes and let him kiss me.

But oh no! Sora didn't stop there! He tried to get his tongue in on the action. Poor Jack Ass-kun got his tongue bitten at that. I almost grinned in satisfaction at the pain in his eyes.

That's what you get Sora!

And your little dog too.

"Kairi?" gasped the voice belonging to the high heels. Sora and I broke from our kiss and blushed. I turned towards the girl and saw Ms. Hyper-active herself.

"S-selphie!" I exclaimed and questioned at the same time. "What are you doing here?"

"I'd like to ask you the same question," she crossed her arms and looked at me. "Who is _that._" That indicating Sora, of course.

"Umm," I tried to think. "This is my cousin!"

"Boyfriend," Sora said at the same time as me. We exchanged glares.

"Kairi," Selphie grinned. "You can't pass him off as your cousin after that action I saw. Unless you-"

"No," I sighed at the fact that I got caught. "This is Sora, my-" I gulped at softly as I could to keep the fact silent that he wasn't my, "boyfriend. Sora this is Selphie, my friend from school."

"But I thought you were going to Hokkaido for that orphanage camp or whatever," Selphie told me. Shoot. She had me there.

"She was," Sora wrapped his arms around me. Oh boy was I going to kick his ass when we got home. I saw Jack Ass-kun wink at Selphie. "I just so happen to go to the same camp."

Which, despite the fact there isn't a camp, isn't a total lie.

"Oh!" Selphie exclaimed as she finally got it. "So is this the boy you like Kairi?" She looked up and down Sora's body as if she was scanning him for approval. "I see he dyed his hair. I can't imagine silver on him anyways."

This almost made me laugh. Sora with silver hair. That'd be a funny site to see. Like _he'd_ even be able to pass that off.

"So why are you guys in Tokyo?" Selphie asked us. But she wasn't going to stump us yet. Oh no. We were going to lie and lie until we were being burned at the stake.

"Buying gifts," I told her. See Sora? I can make up stuff too! "We forgot to buy some for some of our friends."

"Smooth Kairi," Selphie laughed. "That's just like you."

No. Not smooth Kairi. Now you look like an idiot. An idiot who was forced to lock lips with Sora.

Ew.

"We'll we're kind of busy," Sora smiled at her and winked. Was he suggesting another definition for busy? I hope not. I didn't want my good friend thinking I'd do the nasty with Jack Ass-kun. "Selphie was it?"

"Oh yes of course," Selphie smiled cheerfully at my 'boyfriend' (pfft!). She winked at me. "I think I'll use another bathroom then. You have fun Kairi."

"Oh you know I will," I smiled like the oh so happy person I was. I waited until she left before slapping Sora.

"What was that for?" Sora asked me as his hand instantly covered the hit mark. I felt like smiling at his pain.

"I can understand why you kissed me," I barked at him. Oh was I going to give him a piece of my mind. "But never, _ever_ try to French me!"

"Look Kairi," he sighed and tried to explain to me. "I was only trying to-"

"I don't give a damn what you were trying to do!" I told him in a very, _very _angry whisper. "If you haven't noticed I don't like you! I can barely stand your existence."

"Don't flatter yourself Kairi," Sora practically spat at me. "I don't fancy you and you don't fancy me. I'd rather be with some like Namine right now then with you."

Namine? _NAMINE?_ ...Well it's understandable, I guess. She is really pretty. But when it comes time for a conversation your screwed. If she talks or not! Because once you get her on a topic she likes she won't stop.

I'm not joking. I once had a eight hour conversation with her about how she thinks American music is secret propaganda. And let me tell you, that happened to be the most boring day of my life.

But the fact that Sora says Namine would be more interesting to hang out with then me? That is one of the greatest insults.

He got me there.

"Let's just get on with the mission," I held back my anger as I brushed past him. Remember Kairi. You can bitch about him later when your writing evil things about him in your diary.

Yes...the many evil things I shall write in my diary.

"Fine with me," Sora put his hands in his pocket and walked beside me. "So what do you have planned?"

"Well what I was thinking of," I told him now that my mind was focused on what we had to do. "Is to join the little kids and stand in line to see Santa. We will go up together as a so called 'couple'. When I sit on his lap I'll joke around and try to pull his beard. This is when I'll attach the microphone."

"That's way better then anything I had planned," Sora told me. I raised my oh so lovely eye brow at him.

"Oh?" I asked him as we continued to stride along the random Tokyo mall. "What was your plan?"

"Nothing," he grinned at me. Did he think he was clever or something?

"Like I was saying," I said as I continued with my plan. "We will then go to a park or a quiet place like that to listen to the report. You know, write down names and their wants. Then I say we hit one or two other malls in the area and do the same thing."

"Sounds good to me," Sora agreed with my plan as we approached the Santa line. We stood in line as a so called couple, which was the time I day dreamed about going on a so called date like this with Riku, and waited for our turn. And finally after fifteen minutes of children screaming and random boredom, we made it to the front of the line.

"We don't see many people," said the lady dressed up as an elf (and sadly, our uniforms were not so different from what she was wearing). She observed us from top to bottom as though she was looking through us. "_Your_ age here."

"Do you want us to give you the money for the photo or not?" Sora barked at her as if he were...well, me. "Because believe me. We could spend it a lot of other places. We are in a mall you know."

That caused the color in the dressed up elf girls face to drain. "O-of course sir," she stuttered like no other. "Right this way."

"Thank you," Sora slammed five hundred yen into the ladies hand. He stepped aside and motioned towards the steps. "After you."

"Why thank you," I giggled. Hey, I can be a kick ass actress when I want to be. I step right up and plopped right now on Santa's lap. And I'm pretty sure I scared him out of his wit when I flashed my best smile.

Remember Kairi. Mission. Do not kick poor Santa in the balls.

"Hi," I continued smiling at him. I saw Sora come up and take his place next to mine. Luckily for this Santa, Sora didn't sit in his lap. Or maybe Santa would prefer it that way? Who knows who is under the beard.

Right. Beards. "Ooooh is this real?" I asked him as I tugged at his beard. Of course I remembered to attach the microphone to my finger while I was in line. So the moment I touched his obviously fake beard (which had been super glued or something to his face. Seriously. That thing wouldn't come off) the microphone was planted.

Half way done.

"What would you like for Christmas?" asked the (pained) Santa. I once again shot him a 'Hey-I'm-a-nice-girl' smile that all the children put on.

"Nothing special," I told him. Then it hit me. I had no idea what to say! So I imagined my ultimate fantasy.

Riku. Yes, my ultimate fantasy includes Riku. You should know me better by now. Any who, we both are standing under the giant Christmas tree on Christmas Eve. We would casually talk about life. Then we'd flirt a little. The clock would strike and I'd say "Oh dear! It's late. I shall be going now." More or less. As I walk away, Riku would yell "WAIT!" _(A/N: Christmas Eve is a really romantic day in Japan.)_

And when I spun around he would pin me to the wall and kiss me passionately. Because, come on. That's every girls dream. To be kissed like that by a guy she loves. If you haven't thought about that then you need hormones.

Anyways. Then I'd blush (something or other) and go "Riku!" and that's when he'd pull out his gift for me. A ring. He would breath heavily (because we were just swapping spit) and hand it to me. "For you," he would say.

Then after that I just kind of float on air and forget what I was talking about. Kind of like now. What was I doing?

Right. Santa. Mission. "I'd just like a ring," I smiled at Santa, fantasy still in mind. "Any old ring would do."

"Well if you've been a nice girl then Santa will bring it to you," the impersonator chuckled his ho-ho-ho's. He's probably going to buy one with the money he got from this Santa gig.

"Smile for the camera!" The elf lady proclaimed. Sora wrapped his arm around me, which made things way awkward for Santa, and smiled what he calls a movie star smile. And I did the same.

After we collected our photo, we headed out of the Tokyo Mall.

"Nice one Baka-chan," Sora rolled his eyes at me as we strolled down the busy streets. "You practically gave Santa a boner."

"Sora," I proceeded to tell him in a tired frustrated voice. "Your sick."

"What?" he asked as if he hadn't said anything at all. I saw us slowly approach a park. "It's true."

"This coming from the guy who not an hour ago called me ugly," I mumbled. Yes. I was still rather pissed off about that.

"I didn't call you ugly," Sora argued with me. Now we were entering the park. "I said you used to be ugly. Let's face it. Almost every teen will look like a dyke during their pre-teen years. I did. You did. Riku-," he paused for a moment. "Well Riku is a little more blessed then the rest of us."

I had to laugh at that one. Riku had always looked good. Sure, during his pre-teen years he did look a little feminine but he was a heck lot better looking then the rest of the elves.

"But yeah," Sora and I continued to walk amongst the park. "You ,right now,aren't ugly. I wouldn't kiss someone who looked like an ass. Not even for a mission. Maybe someone who _acted_ like an ass but not looked like one."

See? Even when he tries to give a compliment he acts like a jerk. Sure, he pretty much said I was hot, more or less. But he also called me an ass hole. And he just sounded like a snob.

"Alright then," I yawned and sat behind the next tree I saw. "Now we record what the children say."

"Right," Sora sat down next to me with a pen and notebook. "That won't take long."

He obviously didn't see the line behind us when we visited dear old Santa.

And so, after practically three hours of writing down names and gifts, we were pretty much falling asleep. Did I say this job was easy? Someone go back in time and shoot me.

"Kanoko Moshitsu," I blinked as I tried not to doze off. "She wants a pink scarf with a bunny on it."

"That's how we know they are nice," Sora told me as he wrote it down. "Most of the time anyways. The nice kids mostly ask for things like that. Scarves, a stuffed animal, world peace. It's the naughty kids who ask for talking robots and moon shoes."

"Jitsu Aisuke," I ignored Sora. I was pretty much tired of Jack Ass-kun by this point. "He wants a toy truck."

"He could go either way," Sora pointed out to me. "Did he say was kind of truck he wanted?"

I turned up the radio which the microphone I attached was on. Then I put my ear next to the speaker. "Nope. Just says he wants a toy truck."

"I'll have my dad look into him then," Sora kept writing some more.

"Ichigo Koyaniwa," I continued to listen in. "She wants a Aino Mochizaga CD."

"I'll have my dad look into that one also," Sora jotted down some more notes.

I sighed and looked up into the sky. It was almost time for the sun to set. Had we really been there all day? Let' see. We left the work shop around ten or eleven. Went to Santa's around noon. Came to the park around one...

"Wow," I told myself as I looked up at the God painted sky. "The sun is setting earlier and earlier it seems."

Sora stopped what he was doing and nodded. "Yeah," he softly added. He slightly broke from the moment and turned towards me. "Kairi I have to tell you something."

"Nani?" I yawned in a perfectly relaxed voice.

"Well," he began to say. But he never had a chance to finish. Because at that moment a police officer came over and eyed us suspiciously.

"What are you kids doing?" he asked us. We both looked at each other in panic. Time to retreat.

"Grab the stuff," Sora told me quickly. I did so and he automatically grabbed my hand.

"What are you-" the police officer started to say. But neither of us would never know what he was going to say. Because Sora chose that time to teleport back home.

I closed my eyes to prepare myself. "Are you nuts?" I yelled at Jack Ass-kun. "That police officer-"

"Will think he's crazy," Sora lightly told me. "Think about it. He saw two lovers in the park one moment and the other they were gone."

"Your a jerk, you know that?" I angrily told Sora. I was pretty much fed up with him. Spending the day with Sora. Having Sora insult me constantly. Having Sora kissing me and then later telling me it was because I wasn't all that ugly.

Kairi angry. Kairi smash.

"I don't fancy you either," Sora came right back at me. I knew we were back at the work shop because I felt myself land on something soft. But wait. Something else landed on top of me. And it wasn't anything soft.

I curiously opened my eyes and saw we were on top of a pile of teddy bears. I say we because Sora was on top of me. And every elf in the workshop was eyeing us. I could have died right then.

"Well it doesn't seem that way," I told Sora as I observed his current actions. I proceeded to glare at him. "Now does it?"

There's about to be a (what?) girl fight.

* * *

_**Authors Note: **Oh my cliff hanger! Thanks for your reviews...um...yep!_

**Kairi: **Secretly one of "Santa's elves" who his son, future Santa, gets picked on by Sora a lot.  
**Sora: **Son of Santa Claus, AKA Cloud. Likes to pick on Kairi.  
**Riku: **Head elf and Kairi's love interest. Likes to flirt.  
**Tidus: **Another elf and Kairi's friend.  
**Selphie: **One of Kairi's friends/classmates. Very hyperactive.  
**Wakka: **One of Kairi's classmates at school.  
**Namine: **A fellow elf. Likes to draw.  
**Cloud: **Santa Claus, Father of Sora.  
**Aerith: **Mrs. Claus, Mother of Sora.  
**Sephiroth: **? (You'll find out...mwa ha ha)  
**Leon: **School stud and member in the band 'SQUFFIE'. Not a major character.  
**Yuffie: **Leon's friend, Selphie's sister, member in his band. Not a major character.


	6. Comfort

_**Disclaimer: **He's making a list and checking it twice. He's going to find out who's naughty and nice. Yes, I said naughty. I'M LOOKING AT YOU PEOPLE WHO SAY THEY OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. Santa doesn't like thoughs people.__

* * *

__**Authors Note: **Not much happening to be honest. Enjoy the chapter? Please review?__

* * *

_

**Yes, I believe in Santa  
**_Chapter Six: Comfort_

I remember this one time I was around five years old. See, it was back in the good old days of elementary school. And I decided, for the first time, that'd I go on the monkey bars.

Now this was huge for a five year old, I might add. Going on the monkey bars was so a seven year old thing. As I walked up to the bars I was thinking how much of a bad ass everyone would think I was.

Except without the word bad ass. In fact, I think I was thinking about cookies. Don't five year olds think about cookies?

Well, how should I know? That was over ten years ago.

Any who, when I was walking up to the monkey bars something horrible happened. The elastic on my underwear broke. And since I was wearing my school dress, it slipped off without me even noticing.

So here I am at the monkey bars. And let me tell you. It was rather thrilling. I was hanging in the air getting blisters on my new forming baby hands. Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE on the playground was going 'That Kairi! She's one super chick.' And it gave me a lot of confidence.

So much confidence I started to do a few flips. And now people had a new reason for staring. And I kept on doing flips and junk and didn't even notice! I ignored the fresh air brushing past my _you know_. And I had no idea everyone could see my girly parts.

Until a little boy decided to chant "Boy's go to Venus to get a penis! Girl's go to China to get a vagina!"

That's when I looked down. And I ran off crying. It just so happened to be the most embarrassing moment of my life.

Until now.

Everyone of my elf companions were staring at me. Well, not just me. Sora and I. They were starring at us. Why? Because we just so happened to appear out of no where. And Sora's body on top of mine. I would stare too.

Yes, it was rather awkward.

I looked around the room with a panicked look on my face. And between thoughs looks I glared at Sora with an expression that screamed 'GETOFFOFMEYOUMOTHER-'.

But Sora is a guy. And not as smart to understand the woman language.

"Hey," Tidus rang out from behind whatever toy he was making. It's not like I could see it. Sora's ass was in the way. "If you guys want some privacy you can just teleport out of here."

Sora looked at me. Then he looked at the elves. Amongst the elves were Riku. Then I saw an evil smile spread across his face.

And my pupils lessened in size. The color in my face was gone. Even it's warmth was gone. Because I knew what that look meant. Sora was going to pull another one on me. His yearly (or more) prank.

"No," Sora winked at Tidus as he ran his fingers through my hair. Then his body got closer to mine. "I think we're fine right here. You guys can watch if you want." He winked towards the younger blonde.

Next thing I did I didn't even see coming. You'd expect that I smack him or kick him in the nuts. Things girls, especially me, do to guys when they piss them off. But no. None of that came out of me.

Instead, tears came out. Just like a baby. I started bawling and sobbing right there on top of the teddy bears. "Just leave me alone," I tried to say. But the words wouldn't come out. I don't even know why I was crying. Well, I can see why. But it just wasn't me.

Then it hit me. It was because Riku was involved. I didn't want him to think anything dirty of me.

But no! Sora didn't feel sympathetic. He just raised his evil little eyebrow at me. Darn that stupid eyebrow. "God Kairi," Sora finally climbed off of me. He gave me a look that I didn't recognize. It looked like a mix between disgust and hurt. What did he have to feel hurt over? It was my reputation being ruined! "I was only joking." And with those parting words, he teleported to God who knows where.

He was the lucky one. Sora I mean. He gets to teleport and I get to sit here in shame. STOP TEARS! I COMMAND YOU!

I hadn't even realized at the time that Riku had picked me up and held me in his arms. He even carried me out of the room so all the elves wouldn't have to see me cry. I didn't realize until Riku kissed me on the nose.

"You okay Kai?" he asked in a sympathetic voice. Riku was kneeling before me and stroking his finger against my cheek. That only made me cry more. Poor Riku was the thing going through my mind. Now his finger is going to be covered in my tears. "What's wrong Kai-chan?"

Hmm...let's see. A lot of things. Sora being a jerk. Sora being a jerk while kissing me. Sora being a jerk while saying he only kissed me because I wasn't ugly. Sora saying he'd rather be with Namine. Sora...

Let's face it. Sora was my problem.

"N-nothing," I stuttered. I love Riku and all but I don't want him to know that Sora had done all thoughs things to me. I wasn't that much of an pathetic person.

"Kairi," he lightly chuckled. Now his hand was rested upon my cheek. But no! I couldn't concentrate on this glory that was his hand. I had to cry. Boo emo girl. Boo. "I know when you lie. Tell me what's wrong."

I breathed in to tell him nothing again. But instead the words that poured out was everything that had happened since Sora had come to pick me up. Every little detail. Except for the fact that I left out any detail that included me being in love with him. I'm not completely stupid. And Riku just sat their and listened. With every word I spilled out to him I felt surprisingly better.

"Thanks," I managed to laugh in between sniffs. "I feel better now."

"That's good," Riku smiled at me as he wiped a tear from under my eye. "You look prettier when your smiling Kai-chan."

Oh my did that make my heart doki-doki. I knew my face was probably now matching the color of my hair. "Shut up," I jokingly pouted. Riku laughed and helped me stand up.

"_Smile_ Kai-chan," Riku instructed me. And I did. It was surprisingly easy to smile when I was around him. "That's good. Let's go get you something to eat. I can hear your stomach growling."

"Baka," I mentally slapped myself. Riku raised him eyebrow in concern. "I forgot to eat anything since last night."

"You haven't eaten anything in twenty four hours?" Riku gawked at me. "I'm surprised you haven't passed out yet."

"I hadn't even realized," I told him as we walked towards the dining hall. "I've been so-"

"Busy," Riku finished my sentence. We both looked at each other and cracked up. And we were still laughing like the morons we were when we entered the dining hall. You can only imagine the weird looks the other elves were giving us when we were _still_ laughing when we sat down together. I'm pretty sure I heard someone ask someone if we were high.

High. Yes. I'm a cloud! A fluffy white cloud. With bunnies! And the bunnies are talking to me on this Cloud. Speaking of which...

"Welcome everyone to Winter 2005!" The blonde Santa proclaimed. Everyone let out their energy in a high pitch 'KANPAI!'. I can only wonder how hard it was for Cloud to calm everyone down. There was nearly two hundred elves screaming out their lungs."I hope this year will be our greatest yet." He raised his glass of egg nog (Yes. Us elves love us some egg nog.) in the air and yelled, "KANPAI!" _(A/N: "TOAST")_

"BANZAI!" We all cheered and answered. And then most elves, including me, chugged down their egg nog and let out another cheer. _(A/N: "HURRAY!","TO LONG LIFE","CHEERS".)_

"Calm down everyone," Cloud told us. I'm pretty sure he was half drunk. He has never showed us this much energy. But no matter. We all hushed ourselves and listened to our Senpai. "Now then," he cleared his throat. "You know my wife, Aerith." He waved over to the direction of a beautiful smiling brunette in a pink dress. You know her as Ms. Claus.

"WHOA!" cried some older male elf. "SEXY!"

Yep. I'm pretty sure half of the elves were drunk by this point.

"Oh hush now," Aerith giggled as she took the stage. "I hope everyone has had a good year!"

"HAI!" We all cheered. This was followed by another chugging down of the egg nog. _(A/N: "YES!")_

"They are rather cheery tonight, aren't they?" Aerith asked her husband, who was occupying himself in something a little stronger then egg nog. "Well, I have an announcement for you! Onbin!" _(A/N: "Quiet","Peace!") _And we all did so. "I've decided this year that we will have new uniforms! The boys will no longer have to wear tights!"

Boys went 'HAI!' and the girls went 'KUSO!' Us girls loved thoughs tights. Yes we did...

"Instead they will wear balloon type pants," Aerith kindly informed us. "Such as our head elf, Riku, is wearing right now. The pants for the boys will come in a lovely shade of green and their shirts will now come in red. Girls uniforms will remain the same-"

This was the same reaction as before when she announced that the boys wouldn't wear tights.

"Except now the tights will be red and the shirts will be green. Everything else will remain the same," Aerith continued to tell us. "The shoes will match your pants color. And now hats are optional to wear."

And now everyone was throwing their hats up and cheering. It was practically snowing hats in the great hall. Do you see why I love my hyperactive elves?

"I'm pretty sure that's the end of my little speech," Aerith giggled on. "Do you have anything to say, Sora?"

That name. That name brought shivers to my mind. But I calmed down (sort of) when Riku put his hand on my leg and mouthed that it was okay. I couldn't help myself from sneaking glances from him out of the corner of my eye. I saw him look in my direction and nod.

"NOT SO FAST!" yelled a voice. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around. Suddenly, a black blur ran through the great hall and up where Cloud was. The eyes of every single elf went in the direction of the blur.

Silver hair.

Black cloak.

Black...everything.

"Hello," snickered the man facing Cloud. "_Dear_ Brother."

Cloud calmly sighed and set his focus on the mysterious stranger. "Hello Sephiroth."

Well we know one thing. This must not be Santa.

* * *

_**Authors Note: **XD Still taking ideas. Yep..._

**Kairi: **Secretly one of "Santa's elves" who his son, future Santa, gets picked on by Sora a lot.  
**Sora: **Son of Santa Claus, AKA Cloud. Likes to pick on Kairi.  
**Riku: **Head elf and Kairi's love interest. Likes to flirt.  
**Tidus: **Another elf and Kairi's friend.  
**Selphie: **One of Kairi's friends/classmates. Very hyperactive.  
**Wakka: **One of Kairi's classmates at school.  
**Namine: **A fellow elf. Likes to draw.  
**Cloud: **Santa Claus, Father of Sora.  
**Aerith: **Mrs. Claus, Mother of Sora.  
**Sephiroth: **Cloud's brother.  
**Leon: **School stud and member in the band 'SQUFFIE'. Not a major character.  
**Yuffie: **Leon's friend, Selphie's sister, member in his band. Not a major character.


	7. I shall call you kun!

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts!  
__...or your little dog too.

* * *

__**Authors Note: **Sorry for the delay. I've had a lot of test this week. So I had to study for them. I also had drivers ed. That's just a pain in general. Then I had auditions. That takes time away too. So... yeah. I'm updating though! See! Look at the pretty chapter.

* * *

_

**Yes, I believe in Santa  
**_Chapter Seven: I shall call you kun!_

A man in tight black leather staring down the hot blonde man that helped give birth to my ultimate enemy. Slight yaoi hints. Little kids crying for their mommies. Did this shock me?

It would have if I haven't seen it before.

Yes, this happens every Christmas. And sometimes more. Sephiroth, the man who came to attack Cloud, visits to get his (and I quote) 'Ultimate Revenge' on his brother. Why?

None of us really know. We often talk about it thought. Yes, many boring hours have we rumored the relationship between the two. And after a long discussion one day we've decided that he is either:

A) Insane

B) A homosexual who got rejected by Cloud in high school (which would be strange. But hell, they put it in the manga)

C) An insane homosexual who got rejected by Cloud in high school

or D) A man who got fused together by a black crow and seeks the shiny things we build. Therefore, he attacks us and tries to steal the shiny things.

Yes, Tidus did think of the last one. Not a very bright fellow, now is he?

"Brother," snickered Sephiroth as he glared Cloud down. Wait. He said brother. I forgot they were brothers. Damn. We have to cut out B and C now. Or would we? Evil Kairi! Evil yaoi liking Kairi! "This will be the year I take over the throne of Santa."

Yep. A still works.

"You know very well our father chose me to be the next Santa," Cloud now tried to whisper to his brother. But oh my it wasn't working. Every elf could hear it. And I'm pretty sure Namine was drawing the scene.

Hmmm. Stupid Namine. And her stupid drawing of stupid ness.

"It's because you bribed him!" Sephiroth roared and now took a sword out. Wait. A sword! Holy shit he was going to kill Santa. That means Sora would be Santa. NO SEPHY, NO! He glared at the blonde with fury. "Don't you deny it."

"I was seventeen!" Cloud now roared and didn't care who heard (obviously). He stood up and faced his sibling head on. "What the hell could I bribe him with?"

"SEX!" Sephiroth roared with a total look of seriousness on his face. The color in every person in the rooms face besides the insane man in leather's drained faster then life.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Cloud asked with a tone of disgust in his voice. "Even if I were gay I wouldn't have sex with our father. He was ugly as hell."

Nice Cloud. Why did your father leave the Santa job to you? Well, better then your insane brother I guess.

I think they started a staring contest and didn't tell anyone. I swear, Sephiroth and Cloud were glaring each other down for at least two minutes. And when there is complete silence in the room, thoughs two minutes seem way longer.

"YOU WIN THIS ROUND!" Sephiroth bellowed out at random before placing his sword and dashing out of the dining hall. Then he was gone from our sights. I think most of the younger elves were scarred for life.

Oh my yes we were confused. But most of us went back to eating. Some of the younger people seemed to be deciding whether to eat or sit around confused.

Silly freshmen elves.

"We're going to see him again," laughed Riku as he bit into his chicken. I wish I could be that chicken.

No wait. No I don't. If I were that chicken I'd be dead. And boiled. And skinned probably alive. But at least I'd be inside Riku. Hmm ..that sounded perverted. Heh. Inside. Heh. Boiled.

"Yeah," I laughed back once I noticed I paused to long. I turned my head towards Namine and Tidus. "So what did you guys to today?"

"Let's see," Tidus said with a mouthful of potatoes. Nice. Very lovely. No, seriously. You could swallow that. "I woke up and bothered you. Then I made toys all day."

"Nifty," I pretended to be interested. This is my method for keeping friends. More or less. "How about you Namine?"

I think I must have pushed her button or something. She dug her head out of her notebook and shyly looked up at me. Jesus. We'd known each other for half of our lives and she still can't be friends with me. I bet in her diary, since she barely talks, she writes 'Kairi-chan made toys with me today'. _(A/N: Remember. Adding those things to the end is kind of formal-ish..)_

"Well," she quietly spoke, now becoming interested in her lap. "I painted dolls. It was really fun since I like drawing. The paint was-"

Uh oh. I did trigger something. She was ready for her over drive. A.K.A, her boring speeches about how lint can change the world. But let's not go into that conversation.

"That's wonderful Namine," I smiled at her and pretended I didn't notice I had interrupted her. "How about you Riku?"

"Well," Riku looked at me while still chewing his food. With his mouth closed. Yes I am looking at you Tidus. He swallowed and said, "I did the same thing as always really. I headed the elves. Only thing that was different was that you weren't there."

Yes. I wasn't there. You noticed me! Now let's make love.

More or less.

"Yeah," I mumbled and smiled gleefully up at the silver hair teen. "I wasn't there. Let's make love."

Dammit. I should learn to control my thoughts. But Riku knows me by now. He knows (or thinks he knows).

He cracked up and slapped me on the back. "Your a hoot Kairi," he wiped a slight tear from under his eye. I don't worry when things like that slip out anymore. He just thinks it's a joke.

Which, is also a bad thing.

It was fun being with all the elves again. I was being myself while eating ham, pumpkin pie, and lots of other junk. I'm going to have to run until my legs collapse to get all of this off.

Dinner went by faster then you could have imagined. I guess I was having such a great time. I had been an entire year since everyone was together. It went by so fast that before I knew it, Riku was walking me to my room.

"Sorry about your day," Riku silently spoke to me as we walked the empty hall. I blinked until I realized where we were. Had time really gone by that fast?

"It's alright," I smiled awkwardly up at him. "Sora is just my natural enemy." I stepped in front of him and attacked him with a hug. Yes. I take every moment I can to touch Riku.

No. Not like that. This isn't _that_ type of fan fiction.

"But you made my day better," I whispered into his chest. "Arigatou Riku-kun." _(A/N: "Thank You".)_

"Kairi," he hugged me back. Oh my did his hugs feel good. "Don't add kun to my name. It's embarrassing."

I dug my head out of his chest and smirked up at him. Oh my evil I am. "Riku-kun, Riku-kun," I kept repeating while teasing him. "Riku-kun!"

"Your evil," he told me with that famous laugh of his. We broke apart from our hug (darn it!).

"I know," I smirked as I started walking again. He followed me still laughing. Before we both knew it we were at my bedroom door.

"Good Night Kairi-_chan_," Riku teased me. I stood in front of him and crossed my arms. And I also pouted like a little girl. And of course Riku just laughed and ran his palm on top of my head as if he were trying to create static electricity.

"You know what Riku?" I informed him as I removed his hand (though I did love the feeling) from my head. "Your the one who is mean."

"I know," Riku said. I think he was mocking me. He kissed me on the lips and gave a smile that was only intended for me. "Feel better okay?"

"Alright," I nodded to him as I walked inside my room. "Goodnight."

* * *

**_Authors Note: _**Pa-cha...yep...ninjas are nifty.

**Kairi: **Secretly one of "Santa's elves" who his son, future Santa, gets picked on by Sora a lot.**  
Sora: **Son of Santa Claus, AKA Cloud. Likes to pick on Kairi.**  
Riku: **Head elf and Kairi's love interest. Likes to flirt.  
**Tidus: **Another elf and Kairi's friend.  
**Selphie: **One of Kairi's friends/classmates. Very hyperactive.**  
Wakka: **One of Kairi's classmates at school.**  
Namine: **A fellow elf. Likes to draw.**  
Cloud: **Santa Claus, Father of Sora.**  
Aerith: **Mrs. Claus, Mother of Sora.  
**Sephiroth: **Cloud's brother. Hates him for being Santa.  
**Leon: **School stud and member in the band 'SQUFFIE'. Not a major character.**  
Yuffie: **Leon's friend, Selphie's sister, member in his band. Not a major character.


	8. Do you know what this means?

_**Disclaimer: **You know that song? Grandma got ran over by a reindeer? You know WHY she got ran over by a reindeer? They were pissed off that she didn't say she didn't own Kingdom Hearts. Sure, she never wrote a fan fic in her life, but they still knew. They still knew.__

* * *

__**Authors Note: **NO! XD This is not a Riku and Kairi fan fic. It is a Sora and Kairi fan fic. There, I just gave you a spoiler. Yay spoilers! Oh yes, I'm gonna give a note to some people. Instead of going to my page every now and then to see if I've updated, try to suscribe to my stories. nn; They email you when the story comes out!__

* * *

_

**Yes, I believe in Santa**  
_Chapter Eight: Do you know what this means?_

Of course, it wasn't until I woke up the next morning until I realized Riku had kissed me.

On the lips.

Oh boy was I slow.

And because I had only realized that moment what Riku had done I was kind of in this daze things while getting ready. I'm pretty sure I broke my jewelry box. And knocked over my stuffed animals. And possibly broke a mirror. I'll have to check on that later.

I was walking downstairs to get my assignment for the day. Without any chap stick. In my pajamas. Oh man did I look swell.

That being sarcastic of course.

Day three is it? Yes. Three days and I'm already a mess.

"BAKA-CHAN!" I heard someone say. The next thing I knew I had landed on my face. Someone ruined my precious day dream by tripping me! Knowing only one person could call me that I decided to send my fist flying up in the air. And miss. I was still in a daze after all. But now it was an angry phase.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Yes. I used the F word. That means Kairi is angry. KAIRI SMASH! The next thing I knew I tripped over myself. Again. Great Kairi. Your so graceful.

"Nothing," Sora winked at me. Yes. He winked at me. I gagged. Very much so. "Just seeing how your doing."

"Leave me alone," I started walking away. I didn't even bother looking back at him. After all, I was a few minutes late getting my assignment. "I'm still pissed off at you and I don't want you to ruin my current mood. I had a really good time last night and-"

"Really good time making out with Riku?" Sora followed me. Crap. Right on the mark. Do not let him see your blushing face. Your blushing smiling face. Heh ...I kissed Riku. Life was good. "Holy mother. Don't tell me I was right. I was only joking."

"It's none of your concern," I turned around to yell at him. Damn. Great Kairi. Now he knows he's right. And he's going to make your life hell because of it.

"Oh this is interesting," Sora laughed evilly. He pulled a strand of my hair and made me look at him face to face. Yeah. You could stop that. "I wonder what my dad would think of that."

"There isn't a rule against elves loving each other!" I exclaimed. Damn it. I instantly covered my hand on top of my mouth. No. Kuso Kairi! Now he knows for sure! _(A/N: "Shit", "Damn")_

"Do you know what pulling a girls hair means?" Sora asked me out of no where. I stopped bickering and starred at him. Was he stoned? Knowing Sora ...he probably was.

"It means you," I told him and stared him straight in the eye. "Are a bastard."

"Do you know what this means?" Sora said as he started to play with my earlobe. You can imagine the 'WTFBBQ' look I was giving him.

"Your stoned?" I smiled innocently at him. I pushed him away from me. Hey, you would too. He was acting _really _weird. "Now if you excuse me, I'm late for work."

"Your going to work in that?" Sora noted my pajamas. He rolled his eyes. The brunette gave me a look that I glared at. But at least he was acting normal. "Good luck having Riku sleep with you in that."

"It just so happens that guys find pajama's sexy!" I screamed at him. Oh boy I was shaking. I was angry at him like hell. I did NOT want to handle him today.

Sora just stood there and moved his eyes up and down on my body. Then he smirked his evil little smirk. "This guy doesn't. See you around Kairi."

"I don't want to see you around!" I yelled at Jack Ass-kun. Damn Jack Ass-kun and his Jack Ass like ways. He just waved and walked away.

See how Sora's ruin ones life? I was happy. In a day dream I was. Imagining how Riku and my children would turn out. Silver hair? Crimson hair? But no! He has to come in stoned and insults my pajamas.

I like my pajamas god Dammit! They have little cows on them. They go moo. THEY GO MOO DAMMIT!

"Kairi," a voice said from behind. "Calm down. Your practically boiling."

"SHUT IT-" I turned around to smack him. Then I realized _him_ was Riku. Time to put on your pretty face. Riku likes your pretty face. Well, I hope he likes my face. He did kiss it after all. "Oh. Hi Riku." Yes. I am smooth.

"Hey," he smiled at me. "You look," he looked at my pajamas. "Different this morning."

"Yes," I smiled at him. "Sexy aren't they?" What the hell was that? You don't ask someone if your sexy. Not if your not desperate for attention! No wonder Sora calls you Baka-chan.

"Sure," he laughed as he lightly punched me in the shoulder. What am I? A guy? "You always look great Kairi. Your just a natural beauty."

Do not blush. For the sake of all elves do not blush. God, I hope I'm not blushing. That would really suck.

"You better hurry up and get your assignment and uniform." Riku told me with a smile. Oh my that gorgeous smile. No. Do not space out. "Your about fifteen minutes late."

"Kuso," I mumbled under my breath. I took off and ran in the direction of Santa's office. "Thank you Riku-kun!" I laughed.

"Hey!" Riku called after me. I giggled because I called him the name he didn't like. "Don't make me kiss you again."

It was right then I made rules for when a guy mentions he kissed you.

Number one, do not laugh as if it were a joke.

Number two, if you are running you must stop.

Number three, don't blush.

Number four, do not run into the wall right in front of Santa's office and end up getting reindeer duty for the day. Your day will just end up going downhill from there.

* * *

**_Authors Note: _**Mistletoe. Bananas. Fighting. And a partridge in a pear tree. Yippee! 

**Kairi: **Secretly one of "Santa's elves" who his son, future Santa, gets picked on by Sora a lot.**  
Sora: **Son of Santa Claus, AKA Cloud. Likes to pick on Kairi.**  
Riku: **Head elf and Kairi's love interest. Likes to flirt.  
**Tidus: **Another elf and Kairi's friend.  
**Selphie: **One of Kairi's friends/classmates. Very hyperactive.**  
Wakka: **One of Kairi's classmates at school.**  
Namine: **A fellow elf. Likes to draw.**  
Cloud: **Santa Claus, Father of Sora.**  
Aerith: **Mrs. Claus, Mother of Sora.  
**Sephiroth: **Cloud's brother. Hates him for being Santa.  
**Leon: **School stud and member in the band 'SQUFFIE'. Not a major character.**  
Yuffie: **Leon's friend, Selphie's sister, member in his band. Not a major character.


	9. Reindeer

_**Disclaimer: **I'm lazy. I don't own Kingdom Hearts.__

* * *

__**Authors Note: **I'm sorry but sometimes I think some of you guys are clueless. Please stop asking me questions. Read the fan fic. Do not assume things up front. And give me ideas. Ideas are nice__

* * *

_

**Yes, I believe in Santa**  
_Chapter Nine: Reindeer_

Reindeer duty sucks ass.

Major ass.

I can not describe how much I hate Reindeer Duty. You know what? Rudolph has bitten me at least three times. And it's really, really cold outside. I happen to be only in a long thin shirt and tights. I am freaking freezing my ass off. Hmm, maybe I can burn one of the stables for fire. Heh. Flaming Rudolph.

Yes. I am a bitch. I hate these fucking reindeer. Rawr.

At least I had music to listen to. I would probably die otherwise. I was actually listening to Squffie, the band Leon and Yuffie are in. You don't remember them? Leon is the guy Selphie likes. Plus the entire school likes him. I can see why, he is pretty nifty looking. But the only time that guys mouth opens is when he sings. Yuffie is Selphie's sister. Also in the band. No one really likes her. But their music is awesome beyond belief.

I was moving some hay into Comet's stable (whom I might add is the stupidest animal you could ever meet) when I heard foot steps behind me. Who would want to come out to see the reindeer? When I turned around I found out who.

Sora. Yes lovely little Sora. And he was smiling. Stupid Sora. "Baka-chan!" He cried out in happiness. He came over to me and threw his arms around me. I wanted to cry. "Come to my bosoms my darling!"

"You," I pushed him away once more. "Are a freak. Now go away. I have work to do."

"What are you listening to?" He asked as he pulled out one of my headphone pieces. Oh how I hate that. I mean, here I am listening to Squffie and he has to ruin it. My advice? Never tell your bosses son his hair looks weird. He will bother you for the rest of your life. "What's this?"

"It's a band in my school," I told him as I pulled the ear phone away from him and put it back in my ear. "Called Squffie. My friends sister and lover is in it."

"You mean that hyper girl that caught us frenching?" Sora asked. Oh how I wanted to kill him.

"Yes," I cringed my teeth. "Her."

"She was pretty cute," Sora told me like I actually wanted to listen. I turned up my volume on my CD to drown his voice out. Made me happy inside I tell you. I saw Sora's mouth moving but all I heard was a sexy singer's voice. The two obviously didn't match. But to make it look like I was actually paying attention I nodded a few times.

Oh boy was it fun.

I think Sora got the hint after awhile that I wasn't listening because I saw him petting Rudolph. Which brings me to this point. That red nose bitch has no taste. I mean, I'm super, and Sora is a jerk. Rudolph bites me and then he let's Sora pet him.

I hate reindeer.

And Sora. He sucks too.

"Baka-chan," Sora called louder then my music. I realized it was because he was yelling directly into my ear. "Dancer left you a surprise."

"Joy," I grumbled. I went to the other side of the barn and Sora followed like a puppy. Why was he here anyways? He could annoy me any time. Did he have to do it while I worked too?

"Your probably cold," Sora obviously stated. Yes. I am cold. Build me a freaking fire and fuck off.

"Yeah," I nodded and tried to turn up my music louder. Damn. Didn't go that high. Now Sora's voice was drowning out the lovely sound of Leon's singing. I grabbed a shovel and started back.

Sora was still following me.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" I asked him while strutting over towards Dancer's stable.

"Nope," he chirped. I kind of raised my eye brow at that. He probably _didn't_ have anything better to do.

I walked into Dancer's stable and looked around. But strangely all I saw was hay and the reindeer himself. And a fly (but he doesn't count). "Ahh Sora?" I asked him as I turned around. "There is no 'surprise' here."

"Yes there is," he smirked. Oh no. Evil smirk. I see bad things in the future. Very bad things. He held up a piece of mistletoe between us and pinned me to the stable wall. "Pucker up Baka-chan."

Never have I been so scared/revolted/confused/really warm in my life. No way did I want to kiss Sora! Did he _like_ making my life hell? Luckily for me I thought of a brilliant plan. Yes'm. I am wonderful.

"Alright Sora," I sighed and looked into his eyes. I think he was a bit shocked by it. I should tell by the way his pupils dilated. "I'll kiss you. It's just-"

"Just what?" he asked me. Oh it was so hard no to laugh or smile.

"I'm really embarrassed," I pretended to act shy. Then I blinked up at him like an innocent angel. "So can you close your eyes?"

Yes. It worked. He was shocked and confused! YOUR PLAN BACK FIRED JACK ASS-KUN! No way would he-

"Okay," he closed his eyes. Oh kuso. Kuso, kuso, kuso. He was still going to kiss me. Think fast.

I moved Dancer where I was and ran like hell. I was going to pay for ditching work later but no way was I locking lips with Sora. It was a very unpleasant experience. Believe me.

I was running the fastest I could to get to the warehouse. And let me tell you, it's a five minute run at the least. It wasn't like skipping through a field of daisies either. It was cold. It was even colder because of the new blanket of snow Mr. Good-Old-Weather left for us. And even _colder_ because of the thin tights, shirt, and shoes.

I kept seeing familiar things. The tree everyone used to play on when the snow had cleared. The river that we all used to hike through on days off. And I couldn't stop to see any of it because of Jack Ass-kun.

"Don't think you can get away cutie," the devil spoke from behind. Before I had even turned around, Sora got all football player on me and tackled me onto the snow. Him landing on top of course.

Hmmm. THIS seems familiar.

"Who do you think your calling cutie?" I shrieked and tried to struggle. But the more I struggled the closer and tighter he held on.

"Y-O-U," he spelled out and winked at me. I then got it. It hit me like a ton of bricks. He was acting like this because he was hitting on me! He was hitting on me because he is horny. He is horny because he is a male.

It seemed so obvious!

"Sora," I sighed and eased up. I even put my hand on his shoulder (which startled him a bit). "I do realize teenage boys have natural desires. But you do realize I don't like you. Nor do you like me. If you wanted to fuck someone then go to Namine. She's desperate and would-"

"I'm not horny," Sora told me. He was looking deep into my eyes. And I mean really. Oh man why couldn't I teleport like him? Why did all of a sudden I felt very...

Hot?

"Baka-chan," Sora whispered. Oh God. His lips were brushing my neck. His breath felt like it was melting the snow away. This was wrong. Really wrong. "Kiss me."

Of course that was meant as a demand. Because he did it without my answer. Oh boy was it warm. Is it still winter? Because it was really hot. Really, really hot. I hadn't even realized Sora's tongue and mine were doing a little dance. Wait. EW! STOP KAIRI! YOUR FRENCHING SORA!

"No," I slapped him. We both glared at each other for a second. Suddenly everything felt really cold again. Oddly cold in fact. I breathed in and out and saw my breath form before my eyes. Then I looked up at Sora. "Stop."

"I like you better when your crying," Sora bitched at me before teleporting to possibly crying to his mommy. I stared at the spot that he was on. He had it easy in life. He can get out of any situation whenever he wants. I still here and suffer. I get to freeze to death while thinking why the hell I let him do that.

I want to die.

But no! I have reindeer duty.

Stupid Rudolph. Stupid Sora. Stupid partridge in a pear tree.

* * *

**_Authors Note: _**There is your fucking Sora and Kairi action. You guys know how to bring a good mood down --;;. 

**Kairi: **Secretly one of "Santa's elves" who his son, future Santa, gets picked on by Sora a lot.**  
Sora: **Son of Santa Claus, AKA Cloud. Likes to pick on Kairi.**  
Riku: **Head elf and Kairi's love interest. Likes to flirt.  
**Tidus: **Another elf and Kairi's friend.  
**Selphie: **One of Kairi's friends/classmates. Very hyperactive.**  
Wakka: **One of Kairi's classmates at school.**  
Namine: **A fellow elf. Likes to draw.**  
Cloud: **Santa Claus, Father of Sora.**  
Aerith: **Mrs. Claus, Mother of Sora.  
**Sephiroth: **Cloud's brother. Hates him for being Santa.  
**Leon: **School stud and member in the band 'SQUFFIE'. Not a major character.**  
Yuffie: **Leon's friend, Selphie's sister, member in his band. Not a major character.


	10. Namine

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own KH!__

* * *

__**Authors Note: **Tenth chapter? Oh gosh I have no life! XD__

* * *

_

**Yes, I believe in Santa**  
_Chapter Ten: Namine_

It's been at least two days since _the incident. _Day five is it? I wasn't keeping count anymore. I haven't been able to eat. Why? Because Riku eats. I haven't been able to work. Why? Riku works. I haven't been able to do anything because I feel so guilty around Riku.

Not as if we're dating.

In fact, he hasn't even talked about it. The kiss I mean.

It doesn't help that I have no one to talk to. All the elves are either guys or Namine. And it's not something I could really explain to anyone back home. "Yeah guys. I kissed Riku, who is this hot elf I'm in love with. Then the next day I kissed Santa's son, Sora. Who happens to be my enemy. AND I LIKED IT."

Yes. I liked it. And it sucks knowing that I liked it.

And because my mind has been so confused lately, I've been going to the hot springs. Yes, Santa's workshop has a hot springs. I should stop springing you with these surprised. But yes, I have been going to the hot springs all the time. I've been looking like a prune.

But it has given me a chance to read. With no bells to interrupt me! Peaceful I tell you.

_'I will not destroy the planet!' _I read while the steam from the springs surrounded me. _'I will not destroy the planet because I love you!'_

"Why must I be suckered in by all these romance novels?" I asked myself with a giggle. No Kairi! When you read you must not think. You know better.

_'You don't love me,' Negai slapped Usako with all his might. 'Your just a selfish teenager!'_

"Negai," I growled as I got into it. "She just told you she loved you! Your supposed to hug her and kiss her and all that good stuff. Not slap her. Why does Usako love him anyways?"

"Negai loves Usako," said another voice from the hot springs. But the mist covered their identity. "But he doesn't know how to handle it. He doesn't understand what love it."

Just because I couldn't see them doesn't mean I didn't know who they were. "So you've read The Child Of Long Ears before, Namine?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she quietly said. "Have you read the sequel?"

"The squeal?" I asked her. "I didn't know there was one."

"Oh it's really good," she smiled. See? If she just act like this when more people were around then she'd have the guys swarming her. Namine does look like a freaking goddess. "Negai and Usako realize they are two different beings who were merged into two different humans."

"Really?" I asked her. Oh god we sound like nerd. Talking about books in a hot springs. "Tell more!"

"Well," her voice grew louder and more confident. "Neko is a cat. Usagi is a bunny. The two beings, being a neko and an usagi, were merged together, half and half. They added a touch of human DNA with the experiment also. The end results was Negai, a boy with half cat, a quarter bunny, and a quarter human DNA, and Usako, a girl with half bunny, a quarter cat, and a quarter human DNA."

"Gosh!" I was actually stunned by this news. Yes. You may call me a nerd. "I would never guessed."

"I didn't either!" Namine exclaimed with a smile. "That's why they were so attracted to each other. They were both part of the same experiment."

"Wow," I laughed to myself as I applied a cold towel to my head. Heck, I didn't want to faint in the hot springs! "I'd never thought I'd have a conversation like this with you."

"Nani?" Namine quietly asked me. Oh god she is so shy!

"I always thought of you as a quiet girl who liked to talk about really boring things," I told her honestly. I believe in telling the truth over protecting someone's feelings. Most of the time anyways. "But you can be confident and interesting when you want to."

"It's hard for me," Namine answered me back. "For me to talk around guys. That's why I look up to you Kairi."

Wait. Hold on. "Nani?" I asked her.

"I consider you my senpai," She smiled at me. Awww. Namine is like a bunny. A cute fragile bunny! Kawaii Usagi! "Because you talk to guys like-"

"They were girls," I finished her sentence and laughed. _(A/N: "Upper Classman-ish thing", "Cute bunny!")_

"Let's go get ready for dinner," Namine stood up. By the way, we where towels or bathing suits in the hot springs. We don't take chances with people like Sora around. "We're starting to prune."

"Alright," I laughed. And we did so. And the reason why we were getting ready so early was because it was the day of the week where elves had the day off. Most everyone hung out in someones room. This week everyone was going over to Tidus' room.

We hoped he hid his dirty magazines.

I looked over at Namine, who was currently in a blue tank top that didn't leave much to the imagination. "Trying to impress someone Namine-chan?"

She smiled faintly at the nick name I gave her. "Hai." _(A/N: "Yes")_

"Well _that,_" I said as I indicated her low cut tank. "Isn't going to help. He'll think your desperate. Now if you put a jacket over that then you'd be fine."

"Arigatou," Namine smiled at me. And I found myself smiling back. This was a start of a friendship.

Note I didn't say beautiful or strange.

* * *

_**Authors Note: **No time for notes. Must update! Sorry for the short update._

**Kairi: **Secretly one of "Santa's elves" who his son, future Santa, gets picked on by Sora a lot.**  
Sora: **Son of Santa Claus, AKA Cloud. Likes to pick on Kairi.**  
Riku: **Head elf and Kairi's love interest. Likes to flirt.  
**Tidus: **Another elf and Kairi's friend.  
**Selphie: **One of Kairi's friends/classmates. Very hyperactive.**  
Wakka: **One of Kairi's classmates at school.**  
Namine: **A fellow elf. Likes to draw.**  
Cloud: **Santa Claus, Father of Sora.**  
Aerith: **Mrs. Claus, Mother of Sora.  
**Sephiroth: **Cloud's brother. Hates him for being Santa.  
**Leon: **School stud and member in the band 'SQUFFIE'. Not a major character.**  
Yuffie: **Leon's friend, Selphie's sister, member in his band. Not a major character.


	11. 20 Questions

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Nor do I own this computer. Or anything like that. _

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Sorry for the shortness of the last chapter. I was leaving for my sisters and went "Crap! I gotta update!" Cause otherwise I wouldn't be able to update until tomorrow night. But I'm not stupid guys. Don't leave me reviews that go "THAT CHAPTER WAS SHORT!" _

….I KNOW! XD Thank you captain obvious.

* * *

**Yes, I believe in Santa**  
_Chapter 11: Twenty Questions_

How everyone can be so fascinated with this game I do not know.

"Guess Poop!" Tidus exclaimed to Sora. "Come on! Guess it!"

How freaking immature. You know that game, Twenty questions? Well, as an early Christmas gift, Santa gave his son the game. Now instead of talking or something we usually do on our nights off, we are seeing if a little piece of blue plastic can guess what we are thinking.

Hurray.

Freaking Hurray.

"Do you hold it when you use it?" Sora read from the toy out loud. Tidus started laughing his ass off.

"_Sometimes_," Tidus implied. God. I hope he explodes from laughter.

"Kairi-san?" Namine quietly asked me. Awww she's so cute. Calling me Kairi-san. I've officially decided she is my imotou. "Why did we get all dressed up for this?"

"Who knows," I laughed and watched the boys yell and laugh when the game guessed 'poop'.

"What are you guys going to guess next?" Riku asked the group of guys.

"Guess butt!" Tidus cracked up. "Come on! Guess it!"

"I can't take it anymore!" I finally snapped. I took the ball out of Sora's hands and threw it into the fish tank. "It is our day off and I refuse to spend it playing kiddy games!"

"Something on your mind Baka-chan?" Sora questioned me as he crossed his arms. Oh like he has a reason to be mad. I have a reason to be mad god Dammit. I was the one who got kissed by the guy who constantly is mean to her. AND LIKED IT! Ew.

"Yes," I told him bluntly. "Yes I do as a matter of fact."

"Do tell," Sora yawned sarcastically. Oh day I will eat you in your sleep Jack Ass-kun...one day.

"I _hate_ guys," I glared at the brunette with all the glaring power I had. "Who kiss girls without asking."

"Kairi," Sora's voice softened a bit. He looked rather annoyed. "Can we talk about this later?"

"Fine!" I screamed at him. "I'm going to play Mario Kart!"

And so I did. I stormed out of the room. And I ran up three stories to my room and played Mario Kart. Then a few years later Sora died and everyone was happy.

I wish.

"No Sora!" Was what I actually said. "We will talk about this now."

"I wonder if this thing can guess Bitch," Sora slowly smirked at me. I am going to kill him.

Before I could explode once again, Riku had picked me up (yes I said picked me up) and carried me out of the room. I was very much so shocked. You could imagine how fast that shut me up.

"Kai-san," Riku set me down as soon as we were a few doors down from Tidus' room. "I'm sorry for what I did the other day."

"What you did?" I asked him in an utterly confused tone. What did he do that was bad? Riku never did anything bad. Then it hit me. "Oh you mean the-"

"Yeah," he didn't let me finish my sentence. "But you don't have to blow up at Sora. He didn't do anything."

Oh yes he did. Not like I'm going to tell him. Things are already bad as it is.

"If you didn't want it then you could have told me," Riku calmly told me. "I handle rejection pretty well."'

And then he left while my mouth dropped. No! Riku! Come back! Let's have babies!

Oh god I was an idiot.

"Wait Riku," I managed to sputter out. But Riku put a finger on my mouth to hush me down.

"Please," Riku's face filled with pain. "This is hard enough."

I wanted to scream at him. I AM NOT REJECTING YOU! I HAVE SO MUCH FEELINGS FOR YOU THAT IS PAINFUL! LET ME TALK! Talk Kairi! Tell Riku the truth.

"But-" I mumbled. No. Say you love him. Say it! It isn't that hard. Why aren't I talking?

"Let's promise to be friends okay?" Riku smiled at me before walking back into the room. I stared blankly at the spot that he had left.

What had I done? Why can't I speak out? I had just let the love of my life walk out.

I am truly an idiot.

* * *

_**Authors Note: **Merry late xmas and all that stuff. I'm sorry I haven't updated. I've been slightly busy. No comments about the shortness of the chapter okay? This is all I can manage right now._

_I've ran out of ideas..oh dear._

**Kairi: **Secretly one of "Santa's elves" who his son, future Santa, gets picked on by Sora a lot.**  
Sora: **Son of Santa Claus, AKA Cloud. Likes to pick on Kairi.**  
Riku: **Head elf and Kairi's love interest. Likes to flirt.  
**Tidus: **Another elf and Kairi's friend.  
**Selphie: **One of Kairi's friends/classmates. Very hyperactive.**  
Wakka: **One of Kairi's classmates at school.**  
Namine: **A fellow elf. Likes to draw.**  
Cloud: **Santa Claus, Father of Sora.**  
Aerith: **Mrs. Claus, Mother of Sora.  
**Sephiroth: **Cloud's brother. Hates him for being Santa.  
**Leon: **School stud and member in the band 'SQUFFIE'. Not a major character.**  
Yuffie: **Leon's friend, Selphie's sister, member in his band. Not a major character.


	12. Be Our Guest

_**Disclaimer: **One day there was a girl named Kairi. Then came this giant egg and woahness...THE EGG DIDN'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! But there was also this duck...don't get me started about the duck.__

* * *

**Authors Note: **Well...I can't study for exams tonight...so I'll update this story. Thank for Ravey13 for the idea (I changed it around a bit ..I usually do that with ideas...). And thank you Stars Theatre Company (We're performing Beauty and The Beast in the summer) for inspiration.__

* * *

_**Yes, I believe in Santa**  
_Chapter 12: Be Our Guest_

My life sucks.

My life sucks.

Try writing that on a piece of note book paper a thousand times.

Let me tell you, it hurts. Not just my hand, my heart too. How can I explain that I love Riku? He will just think I'm fickle or something. I hate this 'I-like-a-guy' thing.

Oh yeah. Did you know after you cry for two hours straight that your eyes burn like hell? Well now you know. I'm not spending my day off laughing with friends. I'm spending it crying in my room.

God why couldn't I be a lesbian?

"BAKA-CHAN!" Sora knocked on my door. Oh like I'd want to talk to him right now. He's one reason why I'm crying. "Open up!"

Don't answer Kai-san. See, I've learned over the years that if you yell 'NO! GO AWAY!' then they'll just know your there. Then they get more determined for you to answer. Just pretend your not there. It works a hell lot good.

"Come on Kairi," Sora used my real name. "I know your in there. I heard you crying earlier."

Damn. He had me there.

"If you don't open up I'll teleport in there!" Sora yelled at me. See, he doesn't have common sense. When a girl doesn't answer it doesn't mean 'Let's go barge in her room'. It means she is most likely going through PMS or some other problem and wants to be left alone.

"I'm coming in!" Sora shouted. "One...two..." and by three he had appeared by my bed side. "Now why didn't you come back to the party with Riku?"

He dared mention Riku in front of me. Oh god there are thoughs tears again.

"Kairi?" Sora asked with a sympathetic tone. Yeah. I didn't think it existed either. "What happened?"

That only made me cry harder. He put a hand on my shoulder. "...You didn't even come down to dinner. You eat like a pig so I knew something was up."

"JACK ASS-KUN!" I turned around and slapped him.

He only erupted in laughter. "I _knew_ that would get an answer. " The brunette smiled at me with his cunning stare. "You always insult me when I tease you." Sora's grin spread even larger. "And I like your nick name for me."

"Kuso," I mumbled. "I'm sorry. It just sort of-" _(T/N: "Damn")_

"Slipped," Sora laughed. "I know. But it does suit me. I am a pretty big jack ass."

You can't help but smile at that. Jack Ass-kun called himself his name. That makes me happy.

"See your smiling!" Sora exclaimed as he grabbed my hands and forced me to stand up off my bed. "That's the Kai-san I know."

Who gave him permission to call me Kai-san!

"Where are your towels?" Sora asked me as he started browsing my room.

"Over there," I pointed towards my dresser. "Why?"

"Your face," Sora continued to stare at my face. Yes. It was rather awkward. "Is covered with this black crap. Did you put on make up today?"

I began to shift uncomfortably on my bed. "Yes," I said sheepishly. "It was Namine's idea. She said my eyes would stand out if I put some mascara on."

"They did stand out," Sora told me as he went through my drawers (the nerve!) to find my towels. "You looked like a whore." He turned towards me and raised his eyebrow. "Since when are you friend's with Namine?"

"Today," I ringed in. "We had a discussion about this book I was reading while I was in the hot springs."

"Well isn't that nice?" Sora smiled at me and started to wet the towel with a water bottle by my bed. "Anyways," He grabbed my chin and looked into my eyes as he slowly started washing up the make up on my face. "I like you better when your natural."

Don't blush. Do not blush. He didn't mean it _that_ way!

"Come Kairi!" He said in his over dramatic voice as he put his hand on my shoulder. "You must eat!"

"I'm not really hungry," I honestly told him.

"You will be," Sora winked at me as we began to teleport. The next thing I knew we were in the dining hall with at least three dozen eight year old elves.

"Sora," I said nervously as I looked at what was before my eyes. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing," Sora smirked. God he is a horrible liar. He pulled up a chair and motioned towards it."Just sit down."

Something odd was happening. But I just nodded and sat in the chair. And as if on cue, all the lights in the dining hall brightened up and made everything shine. And before I knew it, Sora had jumped on top of the table.

"Ma chere mademoiselle!" Sora's voice echoed in French. Wait. French? Sora knew French? Well, it's understandable. He doesn't do anything all year long. Out of boredom he has to learn something. "It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight!" _(A/N: "My Dear Miss.")_

...Where does this sound familiar?

"And now we invite you to relax," Sora snapped his fingers. The moment he did two little boy elves came over and started massaging my shoulder. "Let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly present," Sora snapped once more and every one of the elves has a plate full of every food imagined. "Your dinner."

That speech sounds familiar. God where is it from? I can almost put my finger on it!

"Be...our," Sora smiled at me. "Guest!"

Oh Jesus.

"Be our guest," Sora motioned towards me. "Put our service to the test."

This isn't happening.

"Tie your napkin around your neck _cherie_ and we provide the rest," Sora sang in a French accent as even more little elves came over and began doing just as he said.

I may burst out laughing. I truly may wet my pants.

"Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres," Sora motioned for the little elves to put the food on the table in front of me. And now suddenly I was very hungry. "Why we only live to serve!" _(A/N: "Soup of the day, and literally translated Hot out of works." Meaning like "straight out of the oven".)_

"Try the gray stuff," a little girl pointed to a dish she obviously made.

"It's delicious!" exclaimed a little boy to reassure me.

"Don't believe me, ask the dishes!" Sora began to dance a little. I really, really, really, really, reaaaally wish I had a camera right now. I could use this as ultimate black mail. "They can sing! They can dance!" He jumped off the table and placed his hand on my shoulder. "After all miss this is France!"

I wonder if one of these little kids have a camera. They seem to have everything else in the universe on the plates they keep piling on the table.

"And a dinner here is never second best!" Sora sang out some more. "Come on and unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll be our guest! Oui, our guest. Be our guest." _(A/N: "Oui" is pronounced "wee" and it means yes in French.)_

"Beef ragout," a little girl I knew by the name of Yuna put that exact dish in front of me.

"Cheese souffle," another one put down.

"Pie and pudding," two twins smiled up at me.

"_En flambe!_" A slightly older boy set a flame to their creations. It was a wonderful sight to see. _(A/N: Let's see ..I think that means "In flames." I shall check. Yep. I was right.)_

"We'll prepare and serve with flair," Sora winked at me once more as he continued his little jig. "A culinary cabaret!"

"Your alone and you are scared," Santa's son continued to sing aloud as he gave me a slight hug from behind. "But the banquets all prepared!"

"No one's gloomy or complaining," I found myself singing along. You can't help it. Your stuck in a real live musical. It's either sit there and feel awkward or join in and have a blast. I found myself doing the second of the two.

"While the flatware's entertaining," everyone was singing by this point.

"We tell jokes," all the little kids sing. Jesus this is too adorable for words.

"I do trick with my fellow candlesticks," Sora started juggling candles.

"And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet!" The little kids sang again. I wonder how much he paid them...

"Come on and lift your glass!" Sora motioned for me and the rest of the room to do together. "You've won your own free pass to be our guest."

"If your stressed it's fine dining we suggest!" I proclaimed and laughed out loud. This was just too _fun_!

"Be our guest, be our guest," The room found themselves in an uproar of music and laughter. "Be our guest!"

"Stop!" I laughed and attempted to yell. "No more. I think I may faint. This is way too funny."

"At least you cheered up," Sora smiled at me. "Come Kai-san! We must go off to eat!"

I started choking. Did he say eat? As in this food? He did realize the food covered all of the table, right? The practically twelve foot table?

This is going to be a long night.

_

* * *

__**Authors Note: **No more character list. If you don't know the characters by now your screwed and you suck at life. And please, for the love of god, no more 'Blah Blah' spelling reviews. I've only received two this story but they are really annoying. Also, for Be Our Guest...I was going to include the entire song ..but it's way too long. The Broadway version is even longer. So I just included the first two verses things or whatever._


	13. Tension

_**Disclaimer:** Blah blah copy right I don't own and all that good stuff  
__**

* * *

Authors Note:** SO SO SO SOOOO Sorry for not updating. I have no reason except that the plot died in my head or something and then there were these really cute asian boys... _

_What was I talking about?  
Oh yes...Asians..._

_**

* * *

**_

**Yes, I believe in Santa**  
_Chapter 13: Tension_

Sora

Is

Bugging

ME!

Not his usual "lets pick on Kairi and oh looky here is Riku to save her" (yes pretty Riku...whom I'm still very much in lurve with...) picking on but ..the kind that reminds you of your little brother.

Except I have no little brother.

I had a neighbor that was _kind of_ like my little brother. But then he moved...and unless your parents get a divorce or something your siblings don't move away from you..

But I am rambling. I shall now get to the point.

I'm sitting here trying to help Aerith (because she found this 'lovely fabric in town and must see if there was anymore left') make up a meal plan for the elves tomorrow and he keeps staring at me! Stupid Sora, keeps smiling at me, sometimes humming some random anime theme song, and staring at me. Not my work. Not my boobs (I hope that's the case since I barely have any). Me.

Might as well suck it up and talk to him. "I'm thinking about something simple for dinner. I mean the big holiday rush isn't for another three days or so. No use wasting food to fuel them now."

"True," Sora nodded as he _casually_ let his hand slip to my knee. He's your bosses son Kairi. Don't kill him until _after_ the holidays. And don't blush either. He'll try to lure you into his bed and try to play 'find the worm' with him.

Then he'll try to have sex with you.

"For lunch I think we should give everyone a break from all this reindeer food," I laughed at my clever pun or whatever you call them. Get it? Reindeer food? It's Santa's workshop. Reindeer...oh hush it's funny. "And do a sort of a ballpark food thing. You know, corn dogs, pretzels, French fries."

"Baka-chan," Sora added to the list while licking his lips.

Ew.

Breath in and out Kairi. He's your bosses son. And don't blush either.

"And for dinner," I could feel my face reddening despite the fact I was trying to not do that. "I was thinking doing something different. Like a buffet! I know your mom would have to cook more but she could always use left over's."

"Also true," Jack Ass-kun winked casually as his other hand 'fell' on top of mine.

Commence major blushing.

"Sora."

"Yes, lovely?"

"Your hand on my knee."

"Yes it is."

"Why is that?"

"I like your knee."

"I can see that."

We stared at each other. And I think Sora is looking at my flat chest once and awhile.

"You have another hand on top of mine."

"Yes I do."

"And why is it there?"

"Your hand is nice and smooth."

Does Sora hope by staring down at my chest that boobs will suddenly pop up? I hate you tell you Jack Ass-kun but it ain't happening.

...I've tried before.

"Sora?" I asked him as I tried to calm myself down.

"Yes?" Sora smiled back at his 'Kairi-san'. I miss Baka-chan honestly..

"Are you hitting on me?"

"And she strikes again ladies and gentlemen!" Sora announced to no one. He turned his attention back to me. "Yes I am."

"_Goodbye_ Sora," I stood up suddenly and began to gather my things.

"Hey," Riku suddenly appeared in the doorway, blocking my exit. His attention was towards Sora, sadly. "What was that one thing you asked for earlier?"

"A life," I muttered as I stormed back the silver haired teen.

As I stormed away from the room I heard Riku say something to Sora. "Whats the matter with her?" Ouch. Say it a little nicer!

"Women problems," Sora sighed. "And you know, I asked her for sex, and she's not in the mood.."

WHAT!

"..Are you two dating?" Riku asked Sora. And now I find myself sliding closer and closer back to the door to try to catch a glimpse at what they are saying.

Sora chuckled softly. Oh great. Another one of his evil plans. "And what would you do if we were? Kairi already rejected you, didn't she?"

NO! NOOO SORA! SHUT UP! NO I DIDN'T!

"I wouldn't do anything," Riku told him. Ooooh I really wish I could see what they are doing. So very, very badly. "If Kairi wants to date you then she can." And I was just about to walk away, because I obviously do not want to hear that Riku has already given up on me, when I heard Riku mumble softly, "Even if you are the scum of the earth."

"Riku, Riku," Sora silently tsked at him. "Just admit you want to get into Kairi's pants too. It'll be easier to handle the fact that she rejected you."

"Will you stop bringing that up?" Riku sighed, keeping his cool.

"Let's make a deal," Sora seemed to be ignoring Riku. "Shall we?"

"...Depends," Riku calmly told him. I saw Sora smirk.

"We'll have a contest," Sora told him. "And whoever wins gets to go to the dance with her. Deal?"

"...Deal."  
----  
_**Authors Note: **I'm sooooorrrrryyy! I haven't updated! I'm a bad mommy XD!_


End file.
